The Silver Samurai : Tracy and Antonio's Life after saving the world
by sweetredranger
Summary: The story is a sequel to The Silver Samurai Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. First stop Spain: Fishing

**AN: this will be a short book it will take place during the around the world fish trip and end with their wedding and possibly the birth of their first child (I'm not sure).**

* * *

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at the port in Madrid. We'll be docked for a week so feel free to do some sightseeing, after you've done a little fishing first." the captain says over the P.A. system.

In Tracy and Antonio's room, Antonio is happy as a clam that they finally pulled into port. He got up the night before to get his gear ready for some fishing and to double-check that he didn't forget anything. After he is relieved that he didn't forget any of his finishing gear. The one thing he did forget is his fish magnet.

Antonio walks over to Tracy's side of the bed and smiles at Tracy's sleeping frame. "Hey my little angel fish, I need my fish magnet to attract the fish." Antonio whispers into her ear.

"My golden knight you know me well enough by now that I don't work well before sun rise." Tracy mumbles in her sleep.

She pulls the cover over her head. He takes a hold of the other end and pulls them back down. Tracy feels the first rays of the morning sun hit her face. She rolls onto her stomach. She buries her face into her pillow to avoid the rays of light. Antonio chuckles at his girlfriend and he climbs onto the bed, wraps his arms around her and slowly pulls Tracy off the bed while rolling her on her back. He gives her a kiss as she finally starts to wake up.

"Ok, I'm up so you can put me down now." Tracy says through a yawn.

"Nice try angel I know once I lay you back down you are just going to fall back asleep again."

"You're no fun" Tracy says. Then she makes a pouty face.

"I know" he says sweetly.

Antonio slowly gets off the bed backwards. A few seconds later he stands at the foot of the bed. He is holding Tracy in his arms bridal style.

"Are you going to put me down?" she asks.

"Not yet" he answers.

He slowly back away from the bed until he is in the middle of the room then he slowly lowers her to the floor. Tracy feels the softness of the carpet once her bare feet touch it. She stands next to him, "Isn't it cheating if I help you?"

"It's not a competition remember." He answers.

"I know that. Before we go fishing you are going to feed me right?"

"Yes I know how you get if I don't feed you." he jokes.

Tracy chuckles at his joke and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She goes to the bathroom to change out of her PJ's. A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans with a butterfly sequined on the right thigh, ruffled gold t-shirt, a silver hoodie, and pair of tennis shoes. Even pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"You know you look beautiful no matter what you wear." Antonio compliments.

"Really, even if I was in my birthday suit?" she asks.

"Well I've never seen you in it so I can't really answer that question angel." he answers.

"Dang it, that must have been a dream then." Tracy whispers under her breath.

"I heard that angel what exactly happened in this dream anyway?" he asks.

"You really don't want to hear about it before breakfast Tony."

"You think that you can tell me a little later?" he asks.

"You'll have to wait and see Tony. Are we going to get something to eat and go fishing before the fish decide to swim somewhere else?" Tracy answers.

"You got it my little angel fish." Antonio says as he gathers up his gear and they leave the room.

After they eat breakfast they head to the pier. Antonio casts his line into the water and sets it against the rail to wait for something to bite. Tracy is sitting on the bench a few inches away from the water. Antonio looks over at her and notices she is playing with something in her hoodie pocket. He walks over to her and sat down next to her. Tracy looks over at him.

"What do you have in your pocket angel?" he asks.

"It's nothing special." Tracy answers.

"You know that I can tell that you're lying right?" he asks.

"Yes" she answers.

"So what are you hiding?" he asks.

Tracy takes a deep breath and takes a small box in the shape of a fish out of her pocket. "I made this for you. I hope it works." Then she hands him the box.

Antonio opens the box and sees a lure in the shape of a lighthouse and their kanji are carved into the base. "Tracy, this is amazing!"

"Thanks and the hook is magnetic so it's a little nicer to the fish."

"Well I love it and I was planning on getting a magnetic lure anyway." He says.

"Really, Tony?" she asks.

"Yes, I was getting tired of pricking my finger on the end of the hook every time I take the fish off." he answers.

"I would have given it to you earlier, but I was afraid that you wouldn't like it." She says.

"You know that I love your gifts, right?" he asks.

"Of course I do Tony." She answers.

"You know I think I'll use this now." Antonio says as they walk back over the water.

"You know that you don't have to do this?" she asks.

"I know, but I want to." He answers.

Antonio reels the line back in. He unties the old lure and puts the new on one. He looks into the box and notices a small vial in the box.

"What's this angel?" he asks.

"I talked my uncle José into giving me some of his homemade bait the last time I visited him."

"Sweet does it work?" he asks.

"I think my uncle's exact words are the fish can't resist it."

"Awesome let's give it whirl." he says excitedly.

Tracy nods and takes out the vile. She opens it and puts a small amount on the hook. She puts the vile back in the box, closes the box, and puts it back into her pocket. Antonio cast the line back out towards the ocean. She hears a splash as the lure hits

the water. She watches the ripples spread out across the surface of the water. The lure sinks below the water.

"I'm sorry Tony I guess it doesn't work." Tracy apologizes as she looks away.

"Don't give up so soon angel. Look." Antonio tells her.

Tracy looks back towards the ocean again and sees the lure slowly start to float back to the surface. It's bobbing up and down like it supposed to. Antonio sets the pole down and leans it up against the rail on the deck again. Then he pulls Tracy closer to him. He lays a gentle and passionate kiss on her lips. After they break away for air Tracy looks over at the pole. She notices it bends down towards the ocean.

"Tony, I think you've got a bite." She tells him. Antonio quickly garbs the pole before it falls into the water.

"Wow this thing huge." Antonio says as he fights with the fish.

He lets it run for a bit before he starts to reel it in. Tracy gets the net and he places the fish over it. Then he takes the hook out of the fish's mouth and it falls quickly into the net. Tracy arms drop down just as fast as the fish goes into the net.

"A little too heavy for you angel?" he jokes.

"Just a tad" She jokes back.

Antonio helps her put into the cooler. "I'll have to thank your uncle José for helping me catch this whopper."

"I'll be sure to pass that along." she says.

Antonio gets behind Tracy and warps his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer to him again and starts to run kisses up and down the back of her neck.

"Is this your way of thanking me for the lure or for that fish you just caught?" she asks.

"Both, so can you tell me what is in that homemade bait?" he answers.

"Sorry Tony, it's a family secret."

"What would happen if you told me what was in it?" he asks.

"My uncle José would have my head." she jokes.

"When can you tell me what in it?" he asks/begs.

"I don't know Tony, maybe after we get married." She answers.

"I have to wait that long?" he whines.

"Yup, that way you'll be part of the family." She answers.

Tracy turns her head around to look into his eyes. Then she starts to run her fingers through his hair.

"I guess I'll have to purpose to you soon then." He says.

"Wait you really want us to be together forever?" she asks.

Antonio answers her question by simply leaning in and gives her another gentle and passionate kiss on the lips. After the kiss ends she turns her back around so they are back in their original position.

"What you didn't like it?" Antonio asks.

"I did I just wanted to look at the ocean that's all." She answers.

"Ok angel, I saw the list you made a list of the places you wanted to check out while we are in Spain." He tells her.

"Do you think that we could do that in a bit?" she asks.

"Sure I would love to. Where would you like to go first?" he answers.

"How does Tarifa beach sound?" she answers.

"Sounds good to me angel, I also read that the magic fountain of Montjuic is beautiful at night."

"That sounds like a good plan after we spend the sometime at the beach." She says. Antonio agrees that sounds like a good plan so the head back to the boat.


	2. First stop Spain:The beach

After they got back to the boat Antonio went to clean the fish they caught. Tracy went to the room and was about to open the door. She notices Antonio's hand is on top of hers. She looks up at him.

"What took you so long." she jokes.

Antonio just chuckles at her joke as the both turn the door handle. Then walk inside the room. Tracy goes over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. Antonio asks her if she is going to wear the same suite she wore when they went to the beach with her cousins and the other rangers.

"Actually I bought a new one just for you." Tracy answers, as she takes the suit out.

"'Thanks for being so thoughtful.'' he says.

"You're welcome my golden knight." she says.

Tracy closes the drawer and heads to the bathroom to change. While she is changing he changed into his swim suit and is sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her to come out.

"You almost ready my little angel fish?" he asks. "

Yes, my golden knight but after you see this bikini you may have to change my nick name to my little gold fish." Tracy answers.

Antonio caught on quick and couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. He gets up and walks towards the bathroom. He notices that Tracy left the door open a crack. He sees that Tracy is finishing up and puts her hair up in a pony tail. She notices him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well sweetie don't just stand there you can come in." Tracy says sweetly.

Antonio opens the door the rest of the way and walks into the room. "So do I get to see this 'golden' bikini?" he asks.

"You did get the hint."she answers.

"Yes, my little angel fish." he says.

Tracy turns around and he see her in a gold bikini that seems to melt into her body. Tracy watches as his jaw appears to drop right to the floor. Tracy walks over to him and uses her left hand close his mouth.

"My golden knight, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Tracy tells him, as she walks out of the room.

Tracy finishes packing up their gear and is sitting on the end of the bed. Antonio finally walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He looks over at her.

"I take it from your reaction earlier that I look good in this bikini." she says.

"You look absolutely amazing, my little gold fish." he answers.

Tracy gets up and walks over to him. Then she kisses him on the cheek. She is going to ask him if he is ready to go. When he picks her up and carries her back over to the bed. He lays her down gently and climbs onto the bed.

"Antonio, are you feeling ok?" She asks, as she looks up at him. She notices a look of deep passion in his eyes.

"Yes, I just want to get a better look at my amazing girlfriend." Antonio answers, as he continues to scan her with his eyes.

Tracy starts to get up and a few seconds later their eyes meet. Antonio leans in and starts to give her a very passionate french kiss. Tracy lets the moment play out and wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss deepens and as it does Antonio starts to run his fingers across her curves. As Antonio backs away Tracy lays back down on the bed.

"Wow, I never knew this bikini could get you to act like this." Tracy says.

"You could have stopped me you know."Antonio says.

"I know but I didn't want to." she says.

"How come?" he asks

"Because I liked it." she answers.

"You did?" he asks. Tracy nods.

"That good I did too." he says.

"Cool, so you ready to go?" she asks. He nods and they get off the bed. Then they gather their gear and head to the beach.

A few minutes later they arrive at the beach. After they found a spot to put their gear, they decide to take a bare foot walk down the beach. About halfway day the beach Antonio notices that his girlfriend is really quit. "So why is this beach supposed to be romantic anyway?" he asks hoping to break the silence between them. Tracy is so deep in thought about the dream she had last night that she didn't hear Antonio's question. Antonio gently pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her waist. Tracy looks down and notices that he is just about to start to tickle her.

"Don't you even think about it Antonio Garcia."Tracy says.

"Oh you can talk so can you tell me what eating you?"he says.

"I was just thinking about the dream I had last night that's all." she answers.

"What happened in the dream?" he asks.

"I can't tell you." Tracy answers as she breaks free from his grasp.

Then she walks a bit further down the beach. She stops looks down at her feet and starts to draw a picture in the sand with her toes. Antonio walks over to her and stands in front of her. He uses his right index finger to tilt Tracy's chin up so they could see each other's eyes.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" he asks.

"Yes, Tony I know that it's just this dream wasn't bad. It was kinda strange but the good kind of strange." she replies.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You promise you won't get mad." she says. Antonio nods.

"Well the dream starts out that we are laying in bed in our birthday suits." she says.

"What exactly did we do next?" he asks.

"We just snuggle and share a few kisses." she replies.

"Then what?" he asks even though he has a good idea what the answer is.

"We start to get a little frisky." she answers.

"Wait did we actually you know?" he asks.

"Sorry I can't answer that question Tony."she replies.

"Why not?"he inquires.

"I usually wake up before the dream gets that far." she answers.

"You know my little angel fish I had that same dream last night." Antonio admits.

"What exactly does that mean my golden knight?" Tracy asks.

"I think you know what it means angel." he says. "

We are ready to take things to the next step." she says.

Antonio nods as he leans in to kiss her. After they break away they continue their walk down the beach. A few more minutes pass and they decide to head back to their spot. Antonio sat down on the blanket first and Tracy sat in his lap. Then he pulls her in closer and starts to run several kisses up and down her neck. Tracy wants to tell him to stop but she loves it when he acts like this. Tracy lets things play out and looks out at the ocean. She notices the amazing view she read about online. She tells Antonio that he really needs to see this because it looks absolutely amazing.

"It can't look as amazing as you." Antonio says between the kisses.

Tracy decides that she will show him the view. She uses her left hand to remove his lips from heer neck for a few seconds anyway. Then she tilts his chin up towards the ocean.

"Wow you're right this is amazing, but it doesn't hold a candle to you're amazing beauty angel." he says admiring the view.

Tracy notices that she was able to turn around so she did. Then Antonio looks back down and see her dazzling blue eyes. Tracy starts to run her fingers through his hair. Then she starts to kiss his neck. Antonio doesn't fight the feelings he has now.

Tracy stops kissing his neck and gives him a very passionate kiss on the lips. As she backs away he pulls her right back in and kisses her again. They continue to kiss and each kiss is deeper than the last. They start to make out and about half way through they pause to catch their breath.

"Antonio can I ask you something?" Tracy asks.

"What is it angel."he replies.

"Is it wrong if we 'do it' right here on the beach?" she asks.

"Well not really." he answers.

"Good that's all I needed to hear." she says.

Tracy reaches into the bag and pulls out an extra blanket. She shakes it out and drapes it over them. A few minutes later as everything starts to die down. Tracy and Antonio are sitting in the same position before they 'did it' redressed thinking about the big step they just took in their relationship.

"So my golden knight, are you mad that I made you wait so long?" she asks.

"No my little angel fish, I knew you would tell me when you were ready." he answers.

"Good so you think we could go grab something to eat?" she asks.

"Sure sounds good to me." he replies.

The two take out the extra set of cloth from the beach bag. Antonio puts a pair of blue jeans on over his suit and a gold t-shirt on to cover up his amazing upper body. Tracy puts on a sliver t-shirt and a pair of jeans that she painted her and Antonio's kanji on the right thigh. then they pack up the rest of their gear and head off to go get some lunch. The whole way to the restaurant all they could to is smile and chuckle about their morning at the beach.


	3. First stop Spain: Exploring the City

Tracy and Antonio went back to the boat after lunch. Tracy is in the shower freashing up. Tracy finishes washing her hair. She is standing in front of the mirror. She wipes the condensation off it. She pulls the hair dryer off the wall and starts to dry her hair. Ten minutes later she finishes drying her hair. Antonio sneaks in the room. He hugs her from behind. He pulls her into his chest.

"You know hot water dries your skin out right?" Antonio asks.

"Yes I know that's why they make moisturizing body wash." Tracy says.

Antonio chuckles at his girlfriend's response.

"Can I ask you one more question my little angel fish." Antonio says.

"What is it my golden knight." Tracy says.

"Why do you wear your class ring as a necklace instead of on your finger?" he asks.

"It's a tad too small and I think it looks better on a chain then my finger." she answers.

"Have you ever thought about getting it resized?" he asks.

"Por supesto I have my golden knight. I never found the time considering we had to save the city remember." she replies.

"You have plenty of time now, so how about we head a jewelry store in town in a bit." he suggests.

"Sounds like a good plan." she says.

Antonio leans in close and gets a whiff of Tracy's chocolate covered strawberry body wash. He starts to kiss her neck. He uses his tongue to draw little hearts on her neck with every kiss.

"My golden knight that tickles." she says through a small giggle.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, can you please stop." she says through another giggle.

He continues kissing her neck. Tracy wiggles out of his grasp. Then she starts to walk out of the room. Antonio takes a hold of her left wrist and gently pulls her back in towards him. He tilts her chin up and leans in. They share a gentle kiss. Tracy warps her arms around his neck asking him to deepen the kiss. He places his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer to shorten the distance between them. The kiss becomes more passionate. The kiss ends and they back away from each other.

"I'm sorry honey but I really want to do a little shopping. After we go to the jewelry store that this." Tracy says.

Antonio nods and lets her leave the room to get dressed, Antonio hops in the shower and a few minutes later they head to the jewelry store.

They walk in the store. "¿Te puedo ayudar?" the employee asks.

"Dang it! Why can't I remember any of my Spanish?" Tracy thinks to herself.

Two other employees walks in. The gentleman has deep-set purple eyes that are like two drops of wine. His silky, curly, white hair is neck-length and is worn in a carefully-crafted style. He is tall and has a slender build. His skin is cream-colored. He has an elegant nose. His wardrobe is no-nonsense, with a lot of red. The woman has round chocolate-colored eyes. Her thick, wavy, yellow hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a seashell. She is very short and has an hourglass build. Her skin is white. She has prominent cheekbones.

"You two are from the cruise?" the man asks.

They nod.

"Don't worry you don't have to speak Spanish. I'm can help you two." the woman says.

"Thank you, my ring is too small so I need it to be resized." Tracy answers.

The man says that he would be happy to help. The women leaves to go get the key chain with all ring sizes on it. They walk over to the counter to wait for her to return. The worker comes back three minutes later. Tracy takes out her class ring so they can compare its size to the new ring. The class ring was a size 5 1/2. The new ring is a 7. Once she finds her new size.

Tracy gives the employee her ring and the woman goes in the back. The worker comes back with her ring. The worker tells Tracy that they do resizing for free. Tracy thanks the worker and starts to leave the store. She notices that Antonio isn't leaving. She turns around and asks him why he wasn't leaving. He tells her that he would meet her at the magic fountain of Montjuic in a few minutes. Tracy has a good idea what he is up to. She smiles and tells him not to take too long.

Tracy walks into a cute little clothing store. The sales person had already seen several people from the cruise so she spoke English. Tracy introduces herself to the sales person. The sales person helps her find a few new outfits. Tracy walks over to the dresses and finds a really cute dress. Tracy goes to the dressing room to try it on. Tracy didn't have any intention of getting of a new dress. The sales person tells her how great she looks in the dress. Tracy loves the dress and convinces herself to buy it. She changes back into her regular clothes and goes to check out. The cashier tells her that she has great taste. Tracy thanks her for the compliment and pays for the cloth and leaves the shop. She heads to the fountain.

Meanwhile at the jewelry store, Antonio and the women who helped Tracy with her ring are talking.

"I don't mean to intrude but was the girl you with your wife?" the woman asks.

"Oh no, she is my girlfriend. I'm planning to purpose to her soon though." Antonio answers.

"Wow, that's great so how long have you've been together?" the women asks.

"A year and half" he answers.

"Has your girlfriend picked out a ring?" the woman asks.

"Yes, she has." he answers, as he takes out his phone. He shows the women the photo of the ring Tracy wants.

"Wow, she has great taste." the woman says.

"I know, but I want to make on little change to the design." he says.

"How do you want to change it?" the woman asks.

"I want to scatter gold and silver gems on the rose. Then have the center have a gem half gold and silver." he says.

"That would look so beautiful. Are you planning on buying the ring today?" the woman asks.

Antonio nods. The woman tells him that she could do a him/her ring set if he wants. Antonio says that would be great. The woman tells him that she would get to work. She would call him when the ring is ready. Antonio gives her his phone number and leaves the store.

Tracy is standing in front of The Magic Fountain of Montjuic waiting for Antonio. Antonio walks up and sees that his girlfriend has done a little shopping and asks "Did you have fun shopping my little angel fish?".

"Yes, I did sweetie and I found a really cute dress too." she answers.

"Can I see this cute dress?" he asks.

"Maybe are we planning on eating dinner on the ship or at some restaurant her in town?" she replies.

"I was thinking we could find a restaurant and have some local food." he answers.

"Sounds good to me." she says.

"When do they light this baby up anyway?" he asks.

"I think right after sun set." she answers.

"OK so we have some more time to explore." he says.

"Yes, we do my golden knight. How about we head to La Alhambra?" she suggests.

"That's a garden right?" he replies.

"Yes, and it supposed to be a great place for a romantic stroll." she says.

"Cool, so how's about we head back to the ship to drop off these bags. Then we can head to La Alhambra." he says.

Tracy nods and they head back to the boat. They enter the room and Tracy sets her bags on the bed.

"Are you going to change into this new dress that you bought?" Antonio asks sweetly.

Tracy nods and carries the bag with the dress in it to the bathroom. Tracy comes out a few minutes later in a traditional Spanish dress. Antonio walks over to her.

"Wow, you look amazing." he compliments. T

racy thanks him for the compliment. Then they leave to head to La Alhambra. They enter La Alhambra and Tracy fell in love with it.

"This place looks even more amazing than it did on line." she says. "That good to know." Antonio says. T

hey spend the next ten to fifteen minutes walking through the garden and after they finish their walk through La Alhambra. They decide to head to Tapa Tapa (this is a Tapas, Spanish restaurant in _Barcelona) for dinner. After dinner they head back to_ The Magic Fountain of Montjuic. On the way back Antonio feels his pocket vibrate. Antonio tells Tracy he would meet her at The Magic Fountain of Montjuic in a bit.

"Antonio, did you buy an engagement ring?" Tracy asks.

"I can't get anything past you can I?" he asks.

"No you can't my golden knight." she replies.

Antonio answers his phone and the woman tells him that the ring is ready. He tells the women that he would be there in a few minutes. Antonio tells Tracy he would be right back. She nods and continues to The Magic Fountain of Montjuic. Antonio enters the jewelry store and pays for the ring. The woman gives him the ring and he puts it in his pocket. Then he leaves the store.

Antonio gets back to The Magic Fountain of Montjuic just as it lights up and water shoots up into the sky. Tracy turns around and walks over to him.

"Hey my golden knight, so do you want to watch the light show with me?" she asks.

"I would love to in just a second." he replies.

"What do you mean honey?" she asks. "

Tracy I wanted to wait till we got the Paris to do this but my heart just can't wait." he says.

Behind them more water shots up into the sky as the fountain lights begin to change color. Antonio takes that as his que and he starts saying what he thought about saying since he bought the ring.

"Tracy you're beautiful, kind-hearted, and brave. I'm the luckiest man alive to have gotten the chance to get to know you. I'm tired of calling you my girlfriend." Antonio says.

He bends down and pulls the ring box out of his pocket.

"Tracy will you marry me?" Antonio asks as he opens the box.

Antonio looks up at Tracy and sees tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Yes, Antonio, of course I'll marry you." Tracy says through the tears.

Antonio slides the ring onto her finger and gets to his feet. He puts the other ring on his finger. They share a gentle kiss. Then they walk to the fountain and watch the light show hand in hand.

* * *

Translations

Por supesto - of course

¿Te puedo ayudar? - Can I help you?

* * *

**AN: Don't be shy and tell me what you thought. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	4. On the way to Italy

**An: There is a little Spanish in the chapter since Tracy is talking with her family in Mexico. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Tracy and Antonio had a great time in Spain. The week flew by so fast. (Every time Tracy looks down at her left hand and see the engagement ring. She still can't believe that she and Antonio are engaged.) Tracy emailed her family and friends to tell them about the engagement. Tracy's inbox is flooded with emails congratulating her. Tracy decides to Skype her aunt Elaine and Uncle José in Mexico.

"Hola sobrina, Felicidades por su compromiso." José says.

"Gracias tío José." Tracy says.

"Da nada" José says.

"¿Cómo es Alejandro?" she asks.

"Él está muy bien y muy emocionado de comenzar el jardín de la infancia el año que viene." Elaine answers.

"Eso es bueno, entonces ¿dónde está mi primo por cierto?" she asks.

"Estoy aquí" Alexander says.

Aunt Elaine turns around and picks up her son. She turns back around and sits him in her lap.

"¿Cómo ella consiguió allí?" Alexander asks.

"No amorcito tu primo no del en el ordenador. Ella está en un barco." Elaine says.

"¿Por qué es ella en un barco?" Alexander asks.

"Estoy de viaje amigo." Tracy answers.

"¿"Todo por ti mismo?" Alexander asks.

"No amigo con mi novio." Tracy answers.

"Don't you mean your fiancé?" Antonio asks.

He walks over to computer. Tracy turns around to face him. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Sorry honey I'm still getting used to calling you that we've only been engaged for a few weeks." Tracy answers. She turns back around so her family could see her and her fiancé.

"Hola Antonio, es muy lindo para finalmente encontrarse con usted." Elaine says.

"Es un gusto conocerte demasiado señora." Antonio says.

"Antonio puede llamarme tía Elaine." Elaine says.

"OK tía Elaine." Antonio says.

"Tío José gracias por darme algunos de ese cebo casero." Tracy says.

"Eres Bienvenido, así que funcionó su magia?" José asks.

"Sí, lo hizo el pescado era enorme." Antonio answers.

"Eso es bueno escuchar pero Tracy dices Antonio lo que está en el anzuelo?" José replies.

"No te preocupes tío José la receta sigue siendo un secreto." Tracy answers.

Jose smiles and they talk for a few more minutes. After they say good-bye Tracy powers down her lap top and puts it away.

Later around 2:30 am Tracy is standing outside on the fiesta deck. She is listening to the sounds of the ocean. Tracy is happy that her family likes Antonio but she is worried that Antonio's Family wouldn't like her. Back in their room Antonio is walking out of the bathroom and notices that his fiancée is not in the room. He puts on his hoodie and leaves the room to find her. Antonio finds her a few minutes later on the fiesta deck.

"What if Antonio's parents and mine don't get along? What if our families don't get along?" Tracy thinks to herself.

"Hey angel, what are you doing out here?" Antonio asks.

Tracy jumps and starts to fall towards the deck. He runs over to her and catches her before she hits it.

"Sorry my little angel fish I didn't mean to scare you." Antonio says.

"It's ok my golden knight I know you didn't mean to." Tracy says.

He helps her back to her feet. "What are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I can't sleep." She answers.

"Why my little angel fish did you have a bad dream?" he asks.

"No my golden knight, I'm just afraid that we're rushing things." she answers.

"What do you mean angel?" he asks.

"Well you've meet my parents but I've haven't meet yours. I'm afraid that they won't like me." she says.

Antonio pulls her in close and kisses her on the cheek. Then says "Why would you think that my parents wouldn't like you angel you're a great person."

"I know that my golden knight but I'm still nervous." she says.

"I know this probably won't help but my parents live in Mexico too so they probably have meet your aunt and uncle." he says.

"You're right that didn't help." she says sarcastically.

"You know that your aunt and uncle would never say anything bad about you right?" he says. "

Yes. Of course I know that. I'm still worried about what might happen when our families meet at the wedding." she says.

"Try not to think about that right now ok. Just think about think about Italy and all the other places we'll get to explore together." he says.

"OK, my golden knight I'll try. Are we stopping in Iceland or any other super cold place?" she replies.

"Relax my little angel fish it's summer remember." he reminds her.

"I know but it may not be summer in those places." she says.

Antonio just chuckles at his fiancée's response. Then he tells her that they should probably go back to their room. Tracy nods. Antonio picks her up and carries her back bridal style.

"Antonio you know I can walk right?" she asks.

"I know but I thought I would practice carrying you over the thresh hold." He says.

* * *

Translations  
Hola sobrina Felicidades por su compromiso- Hello niece congratulations on your engagement  
Gracias tío José- thanks uncle José  
¿Cómo es Alejandro? -How is Alexander doing?  
Él está muy bien y muy emocionado de comenzar el jardín de la infancia el año que viene.-He's fine and really excited to start kindergarten next year.  
Eso es bueno, entonces ¿dónde está mi primo por cierto? -That's great, so where is my cousin by the way?  
Estoy aquí -I'm right here  
¿Cómo Ella consiguió allí?-How did she get in there?  
No amorcito tu primo no del en el ordenador. Ella está en un barco- No sweetie your cousin's not in the computer. She's on a boat.  
¿Por qué es ella en un barco?-Why is she on a boat?  
Estoy de viaje amigo-I'm on a trip buddy  
¿"Todo por ti mismo? - All by yourself?  
No amigo con mi novio-No buddy with my boyfriend  
Hola Antonio, es muy lindo para finalmente encontrarse con usted. - Hello Antonio it's so nice to finally meet you.  
Es un gusto conocerte demasiado señora- It's nice to meet you too Ma'am  
Antonio puede llamarme tía Elaine - Antonio you can just call me Aunt Elaine  
Tío José gracias por darme algunos de ese cebo casero- Uncle José thanks for giving me some of that homemade bait.  
Eres Bienvenido, así que funcionó su magia? - You're welcome, so did it work its magic?"  
Sí, lo hizo el pescado era enorme - Yes, it did the fish was huge  
Eso es bueno escuchar pero Tracy no dice Antonio que esta en el anzuelo? -That's good to hear but Tracy did you tell Antonio what is in the bait?  
No te preocupes tío José la receta sigue siendo un secreto - Don't worry uncle José the recipe is still a secret


	5. Second stop Italy: Stormy weather

The captain informs everyone that a big storm is going to be making land fall in the next few hours. After they dock everyone is ordered to pack up all their things. The curse is paying for a hotel room for everyone. Everyone exits the ship and heads to the hotel. Tracy and Antonio open the door to their room. They conveniently get one of the romantic suites. It has a heart shape bed up against the left of the room (a crystal chandelier is hanging above it) and a mini fridge. There is a bottle of white wine and two champagne glasses sitting on the table next to the bed.

"Wow this is amazing" Tracy says.

"I know my little angel fish, so I think we should get settled." Antonio says.

Tracy nods as they walk inside. Tracy unpacks her bags. She puts her dress in the closet and her other clothes in the dresser. Antonio puts his clothes away and his fishing gear is up against the far wall. Tracy walks into the bathroom. She puts her tooth brush in the holder nest to the sink and her hair brush in the wall holster. Antonio is standing in the door way. He sees a sad expression on his fiancée's face from her reflection in the mirror. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey my little angel fish, why are you so sad? I mean we're in a romantic suite in a hotel in Italy." he says.

"I was hoping that we would get to take a gondola ride while we're here that's all."

"We'll get to do that I promise. It's not going to storm the whole time we're here." he says.

Tracy covers his mouth with her hand. "Shh you're going to jinx it." she says.

Antonio chuckles and uses his right hand to remove Tracy's hand from his mouth.

"Relax sweetie everything is going to be fine." he tells her. After he lets her go

Tracy walks out of the room and he turns around to follow behind her. Tracy climbs onto the bed and sits up against the head board. Antonio grabs the TV remote off of the end table. Then he climbs onto the bed and snuggles up into Tracy's chest.

"Let me guess you want to watch a movie?" she asks.

"It all depends on what is on." he answers. A

ntonio turns on the TV and starts to quickly flip through the channels.

"I know you attacks were fast honey but I don't think that your eyes can work that fast." Tracy says.

Antonio slows down and stops on the monster movie channel.

"No way honey you know my feelings about monster movies." Tracy says.

"You know that there fake right?" he says.

"Yes I do but I still don't want to watch it." Tracy says.

She reaches for the remote. Antonio moves his hand away quickly. Tracy pins him down onto the bed.

"Are you going to let me up?" he asks. "

Not until you change the channel." she answers.

Antonio wraps his right foot around Tracy's left ankle and pulls her down towards him. She lands softly on top of his chest.

"You think you're cute don't you?" she asks.

"You promised me that you would continue what we started in the bathroom when we were in Spain." he says.

"I did say that didn't I but too bad you want to watch a monster movie." she says sweetly.

She starts to kiss his neck as she gets up to his jaw. She can hear a light moan escape from his mouth. She has her lips a few inches away from touching his. Antonio turns off the TV and puts the remote back on the end table. Tracy lets him out of her grasp as she kisses him passionately on the lips. As Tracy backs away she gets up to let him sit up.

"Wait that's all I get?" he asks.

"No honey" she answers.

Tracy walks to the door and puts the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door. She goes into the bathroom. When she comes out and looks towards the bed. She sees her fiancé sitting in his boxers.

"I guess you wanted to change into something more comfortable" she asks.

"I was going to ask you the something." He replies seeing her in only her bra and underwear.

She walks over to the bed and lies down on her side. Antonio crawls like a crab over to her and lies down in her chest again.

"Remember our fling on the beach in Spain honey?" Antonio asks.

"Sure I do sweetie, why do you ask?" Tracy replies as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I'm curious how come you never let me be on the bottom?" he asks.

"Well my golden knight I was afraid that it wouldn't work that way." she answers.

"Why would you think that it wouldn't work angel?" Antonio asks as he kisses her free hand.

"I'm shorter than you remember." she says.

"You're not that much shorter than me. I'm 5' 7'' and your 5' 5''." he reminds her.

"Those two inches make big a difference honey." she says.

Antonio rolls over and places his hands palms down on the bed. Tracy looks up at him.

"I'll prove that those two inches are no big deal." he says.

Antonio starts to run kisses up and down her body that was exposed to him. After he finishes that they start to make out. A few minutes later they are lying on the bed on their backs completely naked. Tracy rolls on top of Antonio and wraps her leg around his hip. She is about to make her move but she stops.

"Why did you stop?" Antonio asks.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" she asks.

"Yes, my little angel fish I'm sure." he answers.

"Well here goes nothing." Tracy thinks to herself.

Tracy slowly and gently makes her move. As soon as she feels the two of them becoming one and hears Antonio let out a loud moan of pleasure a smile comes to her face. She continues the motion and feels Antonio starting to have an erection it helps her get into even more. She repositions herself and tries a different set of motions. She hears another moan escape from his mouth.

"Red, yellow, or green light my golden knight?" she whispers into his ear.

"Green light my little angel fish." he answers.

This continues for another ten minutes before Tracy removes herself off of her fiancé and lies down on the bed staring at the ceiling. A few seconds later she sees her fiancé looking down at her.

"Sorry honey that's all I got I'm done." she says.

"I guess it's my turn." he says.

"You sure that you really want me to be on the bottom?" she asks. "

I'm sure my little angel fish." he answers.

Antonio wraps his leg around Tracy's hip and starts things up again. As Tracy is letting her fiancé inside her. All she does is let things play out like they are supposed to. Fifteen minutes later they are lying on their backs feeling so alive after what just happened. Tracy goes to use the bathroom. While she is in the bathroom Antonio pours two glasses of white wine. When she come out he walks over to her and gives her the glass. She sets her head on his shoulder. They tap their glasses together and take a sip.

"I hope that you didn't use up all your best moves honey." Tracy says.

"Don't worry sweetie I have plenty more I promise." he says.

"Good to know" Tracy says as she takes another sip of wine. After they finish their wine she gives the glass back to him.

"Would you like some more wine honey?" Antonio asks as he kisses her on the cheek.

"No thanks my golden knight I'm good." she answers.

Antonio goes over to the table and puts the glasses back on the table. They put on some clothes and go get some food before the storm hits. When they get back from the restaurant and walk into their room.

When they get back from the restaurant and walk into their room. Tracy hears a loud rumble of thunder a few seconds later. She walks over to the bed and jumps into it. She wraps the blankets around her and grabs the TV remote. She turns on the TV and finds a movie channel that is showing "The Vow" and she sets the remote back on the end table. Antonio looks at her and watches her start to shake with fear. He goes over to the bed. He sits down next to her. Another loud rumble of thunder sounds, Tracy lets go of the blankets, and jumps into Antonio's lap. Antonio wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest.

"Sorry my golden knight" Tracy says.

"It's ok angel I know you hate loud sounds" he says.

"The chandelier isn't going to fall is it?" she asks.

"No honey I'm pretty sure it's staying put considering it's bolted to the ceiling." He answers.

"That's good to know" she says.

Tracy turns around and lies down in his arms. Antonio places his right hand over her heart and feels it beating a mile a minute. He hates seeing her like this so he tries to find a way to calm her down.

"You know that you're safe right sweetie I won't let anything happen to you." Antonio reminds her.

"I know my golden knight but this storm is not as bad as the typhoon but it's pretty close." She says.

Another rumble of thunder sounds and it's so loud that the room shakes slightly. Antonio feels Tracy's heart near jump out of her chest and hears her scream in terror.

"Honey relax I'm right here I promise that everything is going to be fine." he says. A bolt of lightning lights up the sky and power goes out a few seconds later.

"Great so much for the movie and it was just getting to the good part." Tracy whines.

"How many times have you seen this movie my little angel fish?" he asks.

"Five times" she answers.

"I figured that considering you we copying it word for word." he says.

"Hey, it's a good movie" she snaps.

"I guess so if you watched that many times" he says.

"You did happen to bring the light zord with you?" she asks.

"Yes I did" he answers.

Tracy lies down on the bed and he leaves to go get the light zord. He comes back, sets it on the end table, and turns it on. Then he lies back down on the bed. Tracy snuggles up next to him.

Ten minutes later the room is starting to get stuffy so Antonio is lying in his boxers and Tracy is in her bra and underwear. Tracy starts to squirm form the hooks of her bra digging into her back. She turns over into her stomach. He rolls over as well and starts giving her a message.

"I have a better idea sweetie" he says.

"What is it my golden knight?" she asks.

"How about you let the girls run free." He answers.

"Are you saying this to turn me on or are you trying to make me feel more comfortable." She say.

"Both" he says.

Tracy chuckles a little. Antonio tells her that he would help her. He unclips the two hooks, slides the shoulder straps off her shoulders, and sets it down next to the bed on the floor. Then he continues the message and he feels her start to relax. A few minutes later he didn't hear Tracy saying anything. He stops and lies down on top of her.

"Are you still awake sweetie?" he asks whispering in her ear.

"Yes, sweetie" she answers.

"I don't believe you sweetie" he says.

"I'll prove it if you let me get onto my back." She says.

Antonio gets up and lets her roll over. He looks down at her and sees her eye sparkling like stars. Tracy sees a smile on his face. She repeats the same move Antonio used on her to shorten the distance between them.

"Hey, I thought that was my move?" he asks. "

Who made the rule that you're the only one who gets to use it my golden knight?" she replies.

"No one I guess" he answers.

"That's what I thought" she says. Then she warps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently on the lips. They back away a few seconds later.

"Was that a thank you kiss sweetie?" he asks.

"Maybe" she answers. Antonio smiles, leans back in, and kisses her again.

This kiss was more passionate than the last one. While this is happening they feel each other take off their last piece of clothing. They break away for air and notice that they are now in their birthday suits again.

"Do you want to have a little more fun?" he asks.

"Sorry honey not this time I just thought you would like it if the boys got a chance to air out." She answers.

Antonio chuckles and starts to kiss her neck. Tracy feels her body tingle with delight as each kiss happens. After he stops she tells him that she would be right back When she comes out of the bathroom she sees him lying in the bed with his back up against the head board. Antonio watches as she throws herself at him.

"So my golden knight you still in the mood for a little more fun?" she asks.

"Yes, but I thought you weren't in the mood?" he replies.

"Well a girl is allowed to change her mind. If you don't want to I guess I'll just take nap." She says.

Antonio chuckles and starts to kiss her passionately on the neck again. Then he kisses her on the lips. The kissing turns to making out and then things heated up.

"Who gets to be on the bottom first?" she jokes.

Antonio chuckles as Tracy wraps her leg around his hip. Then the bed start to move a few seconds later as he lets her inside him. Twenty minutes later they are lying in bed in each other's arm.

"Honey you don't think that we're going a little over board?" she asks.

"No I mean we aren't forcing each other and I don't hear you complaining when it happening." He answers.

"True" she says.

Tracy gets up to use the bathroom and notices that the storm is over.

"Well that is one way to distract me from getting scared by the storm." She think to herself.

When she is finished using the bathroom she walks over to the bed. She lies back down in her fiancé's chest. He puts his arms around her and smile comes to her face. A few minutes later she knew Antonio is asleep because she can feel his chest move up and down underneath her. She smiles and reaches over to turn off the light lightzord before she falls asleep too.

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated**


	6. Second stop Itlay: After the Storm

The next morning around two a.m. Tracy wakes up to the sound of the T.V. and shivers from the coolness of the air conditioner blasting through the room. Tracy turns to her left and picks up the remote to turn off the TV. She takes Antonio's hands off her waist and tries to get up to turn down the A.C. Tracy moves a few inches but Antonio pulls her back in towards him. She tries again but the something happened. Tracy rolls onto her stomach and whispers something into his ear.

"I promise that I'll come back my golden knight. I just want to turn the A.C. down so we don't become samurai ice pops." she whispers.

Antonio opens his eyes slowly and sees Tracy's beautiful blue eyes. "Ok my little angel fish just hurry back." he says. Tracy chuckles and kisses him on the cheek.

Then he lets her go and she goes over to the air conditioner. She turns it down a couple notches and walks back over to the bed. She climbs onto it and lies back down in Antonio's chest. He wraps his arms around her again and they fall back to sleep. Two hours later Antonio hears Tracy say "No, stop it leave them alone" in her sleep and feels her tossing and turning in his arms. He wakes up a few seconds later. "Tracy, wake up" Antonio says he shakes her in an attempt to free Tracy from her nightmare.

Inside Tracy's nightmare, Tracy is walking through the park with a one-year-old. Then she is attacked by a new kind of nighlok and some moogers. She tells the girl to take cover behind a tree. Then the moogers capture her.

"Mommy, help me" the little girl yells.

"Don't worry Anastasia I'm coming." Tracy yells as she runs over to her.

The nighlok gets in front of Tracy and slashes her across the chest with his claw. Tracy rolls along the ground. When she stops rolling and tires to get to her feet. She falls back down, demorphs, but has enough strength to lift her head up.

"Anastasia, no" Tracy yells as she watches Anastasia being dragged through a gap.

Back in reality Tracy's eyes dart open, she sits up quickly, moves over onto her side of the bed. Antonio looks over at her and sees sweat and tears rolling down her face. He gets up and walks to the bathroom to get a hand towel. He exits the bathroom and goes over to Tracy's side of the bed. She finds the strength to look over at him. He uses it to dry her face off.

"Antonio it was awful" she says as the tears continue to roll down her face.

He sits down next her and pulls her into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not right now" she answers.

All Tracy wants to do is stay in Antonio's arms and listen to the comforting/ soothing beat of his heart. A few minutes later Antonio looks down and sees that Tracy fell asleep. He lies back down on the bed slowly. Then he falls back to sleep again a few minutes later.

Antonio wakes up again around 7 a.m. and sees his fiancée sleeping peacefully in his arms. He moves slowly so that he didn't wake her up. He lies her back down on the bed and kisses her on the forehead. He walks over to the dresser and takes out a change of clothes and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He finishes getting the water to the right temperature and steps in. The water feels so good as it touches his skin so he just stands and lets the water rinse the sweat off his body. A few minutes later he feels someone hug him from behind.

"Good morning handsome" Tracy says.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep?" he asks.

"I was honey, but you know I'm a light sleeper." she answers.

"Yes, you are my little angel fish" he says.

"So, what are our plans for today?" she asks.

"I don't know angel. I was going to check out the city and see how bad this storm really was."he answers.

"Well that's not very romantic" she jokes/whines.

"I promise we'll do something romantic after wards" he says.

Then Tracy pulls him in closer and she kisses his neck.

"Are we really going to be that kind of couple?" he asks.

"Well no unless you think we should just stop listening to our hearts and start letting our brains tell us what to do." She says.

Antonio thought about this for a second, so while he is doing that Tracy starts to tickle him.

"Hey, I thought I was the tickles one" Tracy says as she notices him starting to squirm.

"Well I guess we both are" Antonio says as he tries to break free.

Tracy slowly sits down so that neither of them would get hurt while she continues to tickle him. "Can you stop please" he asks.

"Ok, honey you win I'll stop" she says.

After Antonio catches his breath he slowly gets to his feet and help Tracy up as well.

"I'll let you finish your shower now" she says.

Tracy starts to leave but Antonio pulls her back in towards him.

"You don't have to leave angel. We could always just share the shower." he says.

Tracy nods. A few minutes later they finish their shower. Tracy leaves to go change and after they get dressed. They leave the room and head to the lobby. On the way they run into another young couple. The woman puts you in mind of a playful puppy. She has slitted brown eyes that are like two tiger-eye gems. Her luxurious, straight, yellow hair is worn in a style that reminds you of an animal's ears. She is very short and has a feminine build. Her skin is pale. She has bushy eyebrows. Her wardrobe is mysterious and artistic, with a lot of green. The man has almond-shaped brown eyes that are like two acorns. His thick, straight, obsidian hair is neck-length and is worn in a businesslike, practical style. He is very tall and has a plump build. His skin is black. He has wide feet. His wardrobe is strange.

"HI, I'm Kahlika-Ann and this is my boyfriend Rajanikant." Kahlika-Ann says.

"It's nice to meet you Kahlika-Ann I'm Antonio and this is my fiancée Tracy." Antonio says.

"Well congrats, how long have you two been engaged?" Kahlika-Ann asks.

"Not that long I would say five weeks." Tracy answers.

"Well it sure sounded like you two were having some fun last night." Rajanikant says.

"Rajanikant don't be rude" Kahlika-Ann says as she slaps his arm.

"It's all right. I figured out that walls were super thin when you can hear what is going on in the room three doors down from you." Tracy jokes.

"Wow, how did you mange to find such a pretty girl with such a great sense of humor?" Rajanikant asks as laughs at her joke.

"Destiny my friend, and if you don't mind me asking how long have you two been together." Antonio answers.

"Three years" Kahlika-Ann answers.

They talk for a while before saying good bye and heading their separate ways. Antonio and Tracy walk into the lobby and the captain of the ship walks up to them. The captain makes you think of a noble eagle. He has large eyes the color of the evening sky. His fine, wavy, medium-length hair is the color of milk chocolate, and is worn in an elegant style. He is very short and has a lithe build. His skin is china-white. He has a large nose and prominent ears. His wardrobe is classy.

"Good morning captain, is there a problem?" Antonio asks.

"I'm afraid so, the ships engine was severely damaged by the storm. It looks like we are going to be stuck here until the company can send another ship." The captain answers.

"What about the rest of the trip?" Tracy asks.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but it looks like we are going to have wait see." The captain answers.

"Thank you for the information sir" Antonio says.

The captain nods, turns around, and leaves to find the other passengers.

"Well, this sucks monkey butt" Tracy says.

"Not really angel, I'm sure that we can find something to do to keep us entertained." he says.

"Yeah, I guess so" she says.


	7. Second stop Itlay: Venice

The next morning Antonio and Tracy are talking about their plans for the day.

"So my golden knight, what are we doing today?" Tracy asks.

"It's a surprise" Antonio answers. Tracy walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"If you tell me what it is I promise that I'll acted surprised." she says giving him the puppy dog eyes. Antonio chuckles before he says anything.

"Sorry angel, but I'm not going to fall for that look." he says.

"You're no fun" she says.

Antonio kisses her back on lips. After they back away and they notice a smile on other's face. "How about some breakfast?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me" she says. They leave a few minutes later and go to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast.

After breakfast they head to the train station. Antonio lets go of her hand.

"I'll be right back" he tells her as he goes to buy the tickets. He gets to the window and waits his turn in line. Two minutes later he reaches the window.

"Hello sir, where are you headed today?" the man asks. "

Venice, I planned a great day for my fiancée." Antonio answers.

"Have fun, here are your tickets." the man says as he hands him the tickets.

"Well that's the plan" Antonio says. He walks back over to Tracy.

"Hey my golden knight, can you please tell me where we are going." she asks.

"Sorry my little angel fish, remember it's a surprise" he answers.

They walk over to a bench and sit down to wait for the train. A few minutes later the train stops and they get on. An hour or so later they get off the train. They walk around the neighborhood for a few minutes. They stop by one of the canals.

"I can't believe that we are in Venice. Was this the surprise?" she asks.

"Well no, close your eye." he answers.

Tracy closes her eyes and Antonio waves to a gondolier. The gondolier steers the gondola over to them. "You can open your eyes now." he says.

Tracy opens her eyes and sees the gondola."Antonio, you planned this didn't you?" she asks.

"Yes, I promised you that you would get a gondola ride didn't I" he answers.

Tracy nods and kisses him on the cheek. Then they board the gondola. After they sit down the gondolier pushes the boat away from dry land. Ten minutes into the ride Antonio puts his arm around his fiancée and she sets her head on his shoulder.

"Antonio, this is just like I dreamed it would be." Tracy says.

"Really angel, I hope this makes it even better." Antonio says as he gives the signal to the driver. A few seconds later the driver starts to sing.

"Antonio, you are the best guy in the world." she says.

"I know" he says. The gondola rides lasts for another 30 minutes.

After the gondola ride ends and they get back on dry land. They head back to the city were the hotel they're staying in. On the walk back to the train station a boy around 14 makes you think of a scuttling lizard. He has round blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. His luxurious, wavy, chocolate-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of an animal's ears. He has a graceful build. His skin is dark. He has a strong chin and small hands. His wardrobe is plain. He purposely bumps into Tracy and knocks her into the canal. Antonio looks over at the boy.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he asks.

"I thought your girlfriend would like to cool off." the boy answers.

"She is my fiancée" Antonio says as he corrects the boy.

Antonio turns his attention back to Tracy as he sees her pulling herself out of the water. Then she walks over to him and he sees the water dripping off her hair and clothes. Antonio takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. A few seconds later the boy's mother runs up to thoughtful lady has wide gray eyes. Her luxurious, straight, white hair is long and is worn in a precise, simple style. She is short and has a curvy build. Her skin is pale. She has a high forehead and small ears. Her wardrobe is utilitarian. She notices Tracy is soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am. I've told my son many times before that he needs to be nice to the tourists. I'm Haya by the way." Haya says introducing herself.

"It's ok Haya teenagers will be teenagers. I'm Tracy and this is my fiancé Antonio." Tracy says.

A few seconds later Tracy sneezed and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

"I think you two should come to my house so you can dry off." Haya says.

"No Haya, we don't want to intrude." Tracy says.

"Honey, she has a point you need to dry off before you catch a cold. Thank you for your help Haya we appreciate it." Antonio says.

Haya nods and leads them to her house. She invites them in and tells Antonio to take a seat in the living room while she and Tracy head upstairs. Tracy is standing in front of the bathroom. Haya hands her a bag of old clothes that belonged to her daughter Serenity. Tracy thanks her and walks into the bathroom. After she changes into gold ruffled t-shirt and a pair a shorts with a gold and silver flowers painted onto them. (She manages to find a pair of tennis shoes that we're in her size.) Then she uses the hair dryer to dry her hair before she leaves the room. Tracy walks into the living room in her new outfit.

"Wow, you look great" Antonio says. T

racy thanks him and goes over to the couch. Then they sit down.

"I was just about to make lunch. You and Antonio are welcome to stay." Haya says. "

Oh no Haya, you've done enough I think that we should get going." Tracy says.

Then she hears Antonio's stomach growl in her right ear. "I guess we could stay I would hate to see what would happen if I didn't feed this guy." Tracy jokes.

Haya laughs as she and her son leave the room. Twenty minutes later they were called for lunch. Tracy and Antonio walk into the kitchen and see the see the table has several plates filled with traditional Italian food. Then they take their seats as Haya fills their plates with food. They thank her and start to eat. After lunch they go to the living room and sit down on the couch. Tracy snuggles up into Antonio's chest. They realized that neither of them slept well last night and a few seconds later they fell asleep. A few minutes later Haya walks in the living room and sees her guests fast sleep on the couch. She figures that the storm yesterday kept them up. She walks over to the coach and takes the extra blanket off the top left hand corner of the couch. Then she drapes it over them and leaves the room. Twenty minutes later Tracy wakes up and notices the blanket. "

I guess that Haya didn't want to wake us up." Tracy thinks to herself.

Then she wiggles out of her fiancé's arms puts the blanket over him and lets him sleep. Tracy walks into the kitchen and is greeted by Haya.

"Hello, how did you two sleep?" Haya asks.

"Fine, you could have woken us up if you wanted us to leave." Tracy answers.

"Oh, no it was fine, that storm last yesterday was pretty bad." Haya says.

"Yes it was the cruise ship is stranded here until the company either fixes the ship or sends a new ship." Tracy says.

"I'm guessing the cruise gave everyone a hotel room?" Haya asks.

"Yes, and my fiancé and I conveniently got one of the romantic suites." Tracy answers.

"Thant's sounds nice" Haya says.

"It is when everything in the room has electricity running through it." Tracy jokes.

"Yeah, we lost power here as well" Haya says.

"Anyway, once my fiancé wakes up. We really should get back to our hotel before it gets dark." Tracy says.

"I understand" Haya says.

Five minutes later Antonio wakes up and turns to his left to see his fiancée sitting in the recliner. "Hey, sleepy head, did you have a good dream?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I did angel" Antonio answers.

He gets up and walks over to her. He kisses her on the cheek. Tracy gets up from the recliner and tells him that they really should get going. He nods and they walk towards the door. Haya is standing in the hallway leading to the living room. The three of them are standing in front of the door.

"Thank you again for everything" Antonio says.

"You're welcome" Haya says.

"Thank you and it was nice to meet you" Tracy says.

Haya hands Tracy a bag with her other outfit in it. Haya nods and opens the door. Tracy and Antonio walk through it and as Haya close the door they wave good bye. Tracy and Antonio are walking to the train station again.

"So, what did you think of Venice?" Antonio asks.

"It was ok I guess" Tracy answers.

They get to the station just as their train arrives. They get on and take their seats. They eat dinner on the ride back to city were they are staying. When they get back to their hotel room, they change into their pjs, and go to bed happy that they had a good time in Venice.


	8. Second stop Itlay: Still stranded

Another week goes by and the cruise in Italy. Tracy wakes up and notices that Antonio isn't in the room. she figures that he went fishing. She walks to the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later Antonio comes back from his fishing trip. He didn't catch anything.

Antonio hears the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He opens the door and sneaks into the room. Meanwhile the shower, Tracy finishes rinsing the body wash off her body. she feels someone hug her from behind. She turns around and sees Antonio.

"Hey my golden knight, any luck this morning?" She asks.

"No, I think I needed my fish magnet." he answers.

"Come on honey, you just had a bad day that's all." she says.

Then Antonio pulls her in closer and starts to kiss her neck. "My golden knight, I thought we agreed that we aren't going to be that kind of couple." she says.

"I'm sorry angel, but that body wash just makes you smell so good." Antonio says as he takes his lips off Tracy's neck for a few seconds.

"I guess that I'll have to buy some new body wash." she says.

Antonio chuckles and starts to kiss her neck again. When he reaches her jaw he hears Tracy let out a low moan. Then he feels her body turn to jelly. He slowly sits down so that she didn't hurt herself.

"My little angel fish are you ok?" he asks.

Tracy recovers quickly then she rolls over. "I'm fine honey" she answers.

She sits in his lap and kisses him. They share a few small but very passionate kisses. While they are kissing Antonio can feel Tracy start to do the same massage she did a few nights ago.

"Honey, are so sure you really want to do that?" Antonio asks.

She backs away to take a breath. Tracy nods and he starts to kiss every part of Tracy's body that is exposed to him. A few seconds later he can hear Tracy let out a loud moan of delight.

"Do you want to finish this here or the bed?" he asks.

"If you move this to the bed the sheets will be soaked." she answers.

"That's what the house keeper is for." he jokes. Tracy backs away slowly to try to turn off the water. Antonio pulls her back in towards him.

"Ok my golden knight I'll make you a deal. We let things play out but this is the only time we do this in the shower." she says.

"It's a deal" he says.

They start to make out again and the cool water from the shower only seems to heat things up. A few minutes later they are sitting on the bed fully clothed and laying in each other's arms.

"Well that was fun my golden knight. What are we going to do today?" she asks.

"I was going to ask you that." he answers.

"I was thinking about video chatting with Ashley or maybe Jayden and Lauren. You know just to check in on them." she says.

"You miss the others don't you?" he asks. Tracy nods.

Tracy gets out of Antonio's arms and gets her laptop. She puts it on the desk and turns it on. She notices that Ashley is calling. She turns Skype on and sees her best friend.

"Hey ash-tree, how is college going?" Tracy asks.

"Ok, how's the trip going?" Ashley asks.

"Not good there was a bad storm and we've been stuck in Italy for the past three weeks." Tracy answers.

"Try to weeks my little angel fish." Antonio says.

"Hey Antonio, so did you guys visit Venice yet?" Ashley asks.

"Yes ash-tree, we even went on a gondola ride." Tracy answers. "That's great t-dawg, so do I still get to be a bridesmaid at your wedding?" Ashley asks.

"Hey, slow down ash-tree we've only been engaged for..." Tracy answers.

Antonio walks up to her. "Six weeks" Antonio says.

"Thank you my golden knight, but don't worry ash-tree I promise when I plan the wedding I'll do you one better." Tracy answers.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks.

"I was thinking about making you the Maid of honor." Tracy asks.

"I would be honored t-dawg. Who is going to be the best man?" Ashley answers.

"Jayden" Tracy and Antonio say together.

"Cool, I can't wait for the wedding." Ashley says.

"The wedding won't be for a while. I want to go to college for a couple of semesters." Tracy says. "

Speaking of Jayden I called him yesterday. He told me that Luna is doing great and that your mom called too. She said that the triplets are walking now." Ashley says.

Tracy thanks her best friend for the update. They talk for twenty minutes before Ashley has to say good-bye. after they say good bye Tracy turns off the laptop.

Tracy and Antonio walk over to the bed and sit down. She picks up the remote and turns on the T.V.

"Is there anything good on?" Antonio asks.

"Don't know I still haven't found anything yet." She answers. She finds the movie channel and is about to show The First Time.

"Have you seen this before?" he asks.

"No, but I read about it online tough.' She answers. "What did It say?" he asks.

"It's about this high school senior who keeps thinking about this girl that he has no chance in the world of her liking her. Then they meet one night at a party They talk to each other and sparks fly. Then things turn magical and romantic. They realize what is like to fall in love for the first time." she answers.

"That's kind of like us, right?" he says.

"Antonio, no it's not remember? I save a bunch of kids form a nighlok. I somehow found the Shiba house." she says. "You forgot about the part where you fell and I caught you before you hit the ground." he says. "You didn't let me finish my golden knight. After that part you mentioned you looked down at me and said something that I can't seemed to remember." she says.

"I said that you have really pretty eyes." He says.

"Yeah that was it. I still can't believe that you remember that day." she says.

"Well it was one of the best days of my life." he says.

"Really" she asks. "

Yes, I could never forget the day I met my true love." he answers.

"I'm speaking hypothetically here but if you do have a family someday. Is this the exact story we would tell our kids if they asked as how we meet?" she asks.

"I would think so; I mean it is the true story after all. If we were to I don't know have a daughter as our first child. What would you name her?" he answers.

"Anastasia Lynn Garcia" she answers.

"I love that name. What if we were to have a son?" he asks.

"I don't know honey. I'll have to get back to you on that." She answers.

"OK, so are you still interested in watch the movie?" he asks.

"Sure, but too bad we don't have any snacks." She answers.

"I can fix that." He says. Antonio goes over to the mini fridge and takes out a huge chocolate bar. Then he pours them some wine and goes back over to the bed.

"Will this work my little angel fish?" he asks.

Tracy nods and takes the glass from her fiancé. Then they snuggle up in each other's arm and watch the movie. After the movie ends Antonio puts the wine glasses on the end table. He looks down and sees a big smile Tracy's face.

"So, Did you like the movie?" he asks.

"Yes, so what do we do now?" she asks.

"Whatever you want to do angel." he answers.

"I'm tempted to say we should just stay like this for the rest of the day. I think we should at least get out of the room for a couple of hours." She says.

"I wouldn't mind the first option my little angel fish." he says. "I know my golden knight but chocolate and white wine isn't exactly the best breakfast in the world." she says.

"How about we head to the hotel's restaurant to grad some real breakfast?" he asks. "That could work" she answers. They get up and head out to the restaurant for breakfast.


	9. Third stop France : Terrifing experince

Tracy and Antonio wake up in their room on the boat. The ship engine was fixed two days ago. The captain informs the passengers that the ship will only be staying in France for a week. Then they will head back to California afterwards because they don't have enough time to go to the other places in the brochure. Tracy and Antonio are standing in the doorway. Tracy tells him that she is going to explore Paris while he goes fishing.

"Ok angel, just be careful" Antonio says.

"Relax my golden knight I will I promise." Tracy says. Antonio nods.

"How about we go to a Parisian cafe for dinner tonight?" Antonio asks.

"That's sound great honey." Tracy answers.

"Then it's a date." Antonio says.

Tracy opens the door and she walks out first. Antonio follows behind her with all his gear. Tracy closes the door and turns to her left.

"Good luck with the fishing today, my golden knight I hope you catch a big one." Tracy says.

"Thanks you my little angel fish." Antonio says.

Tracy kisses him on the cheek. Then they go their separate ways. Antonio gets to the fishing spot. He gets out his rod and sees the lure that Tracy made for him. He smiles baits the hook, and casts it into the water. He sits down on the stool and waits for a bit. The only problem is that he couldn't stop worrying about Tracy.

Meanwhile in Paris, Tracy goes to the golden arc de Triomphe and is reminded of Antonio. She visits Notre Dame Cathedral too. Her last stop is the Eiffel Tower. She walks underneath it and stops under the middle of it. Tracy didn't think that she would feel this way being apart from Antonio. A few minutes later she turns around and sees two men walking up to her.

One man is about 5'7'', black hair, brown eyes, and has a mustache. The other man is 5'9'', hazel eyes, curly brown hair, a beard, and a diamond stud in his left ear. Both men are wearing a ball cap, a black shirt, and black pants. The taller man sneaks up behind her and puts his hand over her mouth. Tracy bites the man hands and escapes from his grasp. The other man runs up to her and picks her up.

"Give me all your money." the taller man demands.

"Sorry unlike the other tourists I don't carry a lot of money with me when I go walking around alone." Tracy says.

The man takes her over to one of the legs of the tower. He slams against it hard. Tracy hears a loud pop coming from her right shoulder. She screams out in pain. A few seconds later she blacks out.

"Dude, what do we do now? She is unconscious." the shorter man says.

"I know Einstein, just take that ring. It looks expensive we can make good money off it." the taller man says.

The shorter man takes the ring off Tracy's finger. The taller man drops Tracy and they flee the scene. Kahlika-Ann and Rajanikant are walking up to the tower a few minutes later. Kahlika-Ann sees Tracy lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my god Rajanikant it's Tracy!" Kahlika- Ann says.

"Come on baby you're seeing things." Rajanikant says.

"No I'm not honey, turn around and see for yourself."Kahlika- Ann says.

Rajanikant turns around and sees Tracy too. They run over to her. Kahlika- Ann sees Tracy's right shoulder is clearly out of it's socket. She also notoices that her engagement ring is missing.

"Rajanikant, we need to get her back to the ship's infirmary." Kahlika-Ann says.

Rajanikant picks up Tracy gently. They head back to the boat. Antonio comes back from fishing and the captain walks up to him.

"Antonio Garcia, I thought you would like to know that your girlfriend is in the infirmary." the captain says.

"Actually she is my fiancée. Is she ok?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, she just has a dislocated shoulder." the captain answers.

The captain says he would take his fish to get cleaned for him. He thanks him and runs to the infirmary. Antonio gets to the infirmary and walks into the room. He goes over to the bed and looks down at her. He notices that the engagement ring is missing from her finger.

"I can't believe someone would steal her ring." Antonio thinks to himself.

He uses his left hand to fix her hair and sees his ring. He lets out a long sigh. Then he kisses her on the forehead. When he backs away Tracy slowly starts to wake up.

"Antonio, I'm sorry I let them steal the ring." Tracy says.

"It's ok my little angle fish the ring can be replaced. What happened?" Antonio says.

"I was walking under the Eiffel Tower. I stopped right under teh middle of the tower. I was thinking about how much better it would have been if you were there. Then these two men walked up to me." Tracy answers.

"What did they want?" Antonio asks.

"They wanted money." Tracy answers.

"You don't carry a lot of money around with you." Antonio says.

"I know so when I told them that one of the men slammed against one of the legs of the tower really hard. I must have fainted soon after that because that is the last thing I remember." Tracy says.

"Do you remember what these men looked like?" Antonio asks.

"Yes I do." Tracy answers.

"Why don't you let her tell me this sir." a police man says as he walks in the room.

The police man has round brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. HE has fine, straight, chocolate-colored hair. He is short and has a masculine build. His skin is light-colored. He has small ears and a strong chin. After Tracy gives an accurate description of the men the police man clears his throat before he says anything.

"I'm sorry about your ring ma'am. I promise you that my team and I will get it back for you." the police man says.

Tracy thanks the police man before he leaves the room. Antonio helps her sit up. Tracy looks over at him.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, my little angel fish the doctor told me that you could leave in an hour." Antonio answers.

"Anyway, did you catch anything today?" Tracy asks.

Antonio nods. They talk for a few more minutes. Then the doctor walks in. This friendly gentleman has almond-shaped brown eyes. He is bald, but used to have luxurious, wavy, amber hair. He has a plump build. His skin is pale. He has a pointed chin.

"Hello Tracy, I'm dr. Beau it's nice to meet you." Beau says.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Beau. When am I allowed to leave?" Tracy asks.

"I'm sorry Dr. Beau my fiancée is a little anxious about our dinner date tonight." Antonio says.

"I completely understand every girl dreams about eating dinner at a Parisian café in Paris. Don't worry Tracy you'll be released in a few hours." Beau says.

"OK thanks Dr. Beau" Tracy says.

A few hours later Tracy is discharged and she and Antonio walk back to their room to change for their dinner date. Antonio changes into his tux. He is waiting patiently for Tracy to come out of the bathroom.

"You sure that you don't need any help my little angel fish?" he asks.

"No my golden knight I'm good." she answers.

Tracy walks out a few seconds later in a strapless gold ombre party dress with a high low skirt. Tracy has her hair up in a bun with a few curls accenting her face.

"Wow, my little angel fish you look amazing. Where did you buy this anyway?" he asks.

"I bought it when Ashley and I went to the mall." she answers.

. He walks closer and kisses her on the cheek.

"Shall we?" he asks.

"we shall" Tracy says.

She wraps her left arm around his right and they leave to head to dinner. After dinner they are walking back from the café when Antonio hears a loud rumble of thunder.

"Aww, but this was suck a great night." Tracy whines.

"I know my little angel fish but we better get back to the ship before it starts to rain." he says.

They get about half way to the ship before the heavens open up. The rain starts to come down in buckets. Antoni suggests that they should run for it.

"Honey, high heels weren't designed for running," Tracy reminds him.

Antonio tells her to jump on his back and he'll carry her back. Tracy hops onto his back and he starts to run the rest of the way back to the ship. After they change out of their wet clothes and make sure that they are completely dry. They snuggle up together in each other's arms on the bed. They watch a movie for an hour. Then they hear a knock at the door. Antonio gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and it's the police officer from before.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at this hour but I thought that your girl would like this back." the police officer says. He hands him a ring box.

"Thank you officer my fiancée will be so happy to have this back" he says.

"You're welcome have a good night now." The police officer says.

"We will and thanks again." he says.

Antonio shuts the door and walks back over to the bed. Tracy sees the ring box in his hand. Tracy waits for him to get back on the bed before she tackles him.

"I can't believe that they got it back." Tracy says happily.

"I know it's great, but how about I put it back where it belongs." he says.

Tracy smiles and lets him sit back up. He opens the box and puts the ring back on her left hand.

"So, do you want to watch the rest of the movie?" she asks.

"Actually I have a better idea." he answers.

He moves in close and kisses her very passionately on the lips. As they back away Tracy has a pretty good idea of where this is heading so she turns off the T.V. Antonio leans back in and kisses her again the same way. The passionate kiss turns to making out a few seconds later. Antonio was careful of Tracy's bad shoulder throughout the make out session. Antonio lays her down gently on the bed. She looks up at him.

"Are you in the mood to take this one step further angel?" he asks. .

Tracy nods and things get heated up again. An hour later they are wrapped in each other's arms both very happy that today worked out fine after all.


	10. Third stop France : Sick Day

The next morning Antonio wakes up and looks down to see his fiancée fast asleep in his arms. He picks her up and lays her back down on the bed. Then he gets up and changes to go fishing. Tracy wakes up a few hours later and notices that she is alone. She figures that her fiancée woke up earlier to go fishing. She walks into the bathroom and takes a shower. She didn't want to tell him that she is sick because they are only in France of a week and she really wants to explore Paris with him. She changes into a pink summer dress. She walks over to the counter she sees a blue berry muffin sitting next to a bottle of orange juice. Tracy smiles as she starts to eat it. An hour after she finishes breakfast Antonio walks in the room. She looks over at him.

"Hey, my golden knight did you catch anything?" she asks.

"Just a couple small one nothing to call teh news paper for.' he jokes.

Tracy starts to laugh at his joke, the laugh turns to a cough a few seconds later.

"Are you feeling ok angel?" he asks. "

Yes I'm fine" she says.

"Honey, I know your fever isn't too high because you still are speaking English." he says.

Antonio comes closer and notices that her face is a little red. He feels her forehead and her neck. Antonio picks her up and carries her back over to teh bed.

"You know my legs aren't broken you know." she says.

"I know sweetie" he says.

Antonio says he'll be right back. He goes into the bathroom and comes back out with thermometer. He places it under her tongue. A minute later it beeps and reads 100.

"It's a low fever but it's a fever." he says.

He sets in on the end table next to Tracy's side of the bed and looks back over at her.

"Tony, I'm sorry that I ruined the trip." Tracy says.

Antonio uses his right hand to fix her hair before he says anything. "You didn't ruin the trip." he says.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." she says.

"No I mean it there is no where I would rather be then with you." he says. "

Do you have to say all that mushy stuff." she says.

He nods and tells her to try to get some rest. Tracy nods and drifts to sleep a few seconds later. Antonio kisses her on the forehead before he leaves to do a little shopping. Antonio comes back an hour later with two bags. One has cough medicine and the other has things to help Tracy recover like water, a box of tissues, and some different kinds of soup that can be heated up in the microwave.

He sets the bags on teh counter next to the microwave. He looks over towards the bed and sees Tracy is awake. She is sitting with her back against the head board. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to her.

"You know that you need to rest, right?" he asks.

"I know, but I had that dream again." she answers.

Antonio wraps his arms around her and pulls her in closer. She sets her head in his chest. She also can feel the warmth created by his body heat. He asks her again if she wanted to talk about her dream. Tracy takes a deep breath and tells him about her dream.

Antonio reminds her that the whole nighlok attack in her dream couldn't happen because she used all of her symbol power to seal all the gaps in the city.

"I know my golden knight, but what if Octoroo figures out how break through the ice?" she asks. "That's not going to happen angel trust me." he says.

Tracy thanks him for what he just said. She coughs again and afterwards her throat hurt. Antonio lets her go, gets a bottle of water and the box of tissues out of the bad closest to teh microwave, the cold medicine out of the other bag, and walks back over to her. He opens the box of tissues and the medicine. He puts them on the end table. He hands the bottle of water to her.

Tracy opens it, takes a few slips, and hands it back to him. Then she sneezes a few seconds later. Antonio sets the bottle down and hands her a tissue. She thanks him and blows her nose. She throws it away in the trash can next to the bed. Antonio pours her some medicine into the lid of the bottle. He hands it to her. Tracy spins it around a couple times and stairs at the dark colored syrup.

"You know the medicine will work better if you actually drink it instead of playing with it." Antonio reminds her.

She chuckles a little and drinks the medicine. She hands the lid back to him. He puts the lid back on the medicine bottle. She asks him if he would stay with her for a bit. He nods and lies down next to her on teh bed. She moves over and lies down in his chest. She falls asleep a few seconds later. Antonio pulls the blanket over them and lets her rest. A couple hours later he looks down and sees Tracy start to wake up.

"Hey angel, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"A little better my golden knight." she answers.

"How does a little chicken noodle soup sound?" he asks.

"Good I could eat a little bit." she answers.

"That good to hear but you know I'm going to have to get up right?" he says. "

Aww, but you are my big warm and cuddly teddy bear." she whines.

"Don't worry I'll be back I promise." he says. T

racy moves over and sits up in the bed. Antonio gets up and makes her some soup in the microwave. HE wlaks back over to teh bed and hands it to her.

"Be careful it still a little hot." he says.

She blows on it before she drinks some of the soup. She finishes it two minutes later and she throws the cup away in the trash can. Antonio heats up his lunch some chicken flavored rumen noodles. When he finishes his dinner he sits back down next to his fiancée.

"Are you sure that you're not mad that we didn't get a chance to see Paris together." she says.

"We can always come back for our honeymoon." he says.

"You would really do that?" she asks.

"Of course my little angel fish." he answers.

Tracy smiles then kiss him on the cheek. Antonio is about to kiss her back on the lips but she backs away.

"I don't hunk that is a good idea my golden knight. I don't want you to get sick too." she says.

"Don't worry I won't I never got sick as a kid. I have a really great immune system." he says.

"So would you say it you have a golden immune system." she jokes.

Antonio chuckles at her joke and lean in again to kiss her. When he kisses her it is like some magic healing spell is put on him. After they back away Tracy's throat didn't hurt anymore, she could breathe through her nose again, and she felt 100 percent again.

"I think that kiss must have had some healing spell init honey. I feel great." she says.

"I don't think it was the kiss angel. I think the medicine I gave you just kicked in that's all." he says.

"Oh darn well do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asks.

"A movie would be nice." he answers.

Antonio reaches over to pick up the remote, turns on the T.V., and flips to the movie channel. They just finished showing Crazy Stupid Love. The next movie that they are going to show is Blue Valentine.

"I heard that was a great movie." Tracy says.

"Really do you know what' it's about exactly?" he asks.

"It's about love found and love lost .These two people Dean and Cindy use one night to try and save their failing marriage." she answers.

"So it's a romance movie?" he asks.

"Technically it's a drama/romance movie." she says.

Antonio presses the guide button on the remote to see what other movies are playing. The list includes Inception, The Dark Knight, Finding Nemo, one of the movies in the Twilight saga, and the last Harry Potter Movie.

"Finding Nemo I loved that movie." she says.

"How my times have you seen it?" he asks. "Twice" she answers.

"I know you're lying angel" he says.

"OK fine a lot but it's such a cute movie. It always makes me feel better when I'm having a bad day." she says.

Antonio smiles and turns on Finding Nemo. He sets the remote down on the end table on his side of the bed. He sits up with his back against the head board. Then Tracy moves over and sits down in his lap. He pulls her in close. They start to watch the movie. A few minutes into the movie Tracy starts to repeat it word for word right in time with the movie. Antonio just smiles because he can tell that she is happy. After the movie ends it's time for dinner so he turns off the TV.

"I guess I'll be having chicken noodle soup again for dinner?" she asks.

"Not nessarally I bought other kinds my little angel fish." he answers.

"Cool, what other kinds did you buy?" she asks.

"I got cream of tomato, Matzo ball, Hot and Sour, Butternut squash, and Garlic and Kale." he answers.

"Butternut squash really? I didn't even know that they made soup form butternut squash." she says.

"Well they do angel." he says.

"OK how about the cream of tomato and grilled cheese sandwich sounds good to me right now.' She says.

"It's a good think I also bought some Smuckers Uncrustables Grilled Cheese sandwiches too when I went shopping." Antonio thinks to himself.

Tracy moves out of his lap so he can get up. He walks over to the microwave and heats up her dinner. Then he hands it to her, finishes eating it a few minutes later, and throws it away. He walks back over to the microwave and heats up his dinner. Once he finishes eating he goes back over to the bed and lies down on his side of the bed. She lies back down in his chest.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me my golden knight." Tracy says.

"You're welcome my little angel fish" he says. "Are we going to tell others about the little ordeal with those men and the Eiffel tower?" she asks.

"No I don't think we should that would just make everyone even wearier when we come back for the honeymoon." he answers.

"When exactly do I have to drink some more of that awful syrup?" she asks.

"Not till that same time tomorrow it is a 24 hour formula." he answers.

"Good because I really don't want you to go anywhere right now." she says.

A few hours later Antonio and looks down to sees his fiancée fast asleep with a smile on her face. He pulls a few sheets over them, reaches to his left, turns off the light, and falls asleep a few seconds later.


	11. Welcome home

Next Thursday morning the ship pulls back into California. Tracy and Antonio gather their things and leave the ship. They are walking back to the Shiba house. They take a short break and sit down on a bench in the park. Antonio looks over at his fiancée. Tracy looks over at him and Antonio notices that she looks tired.

"Honey, are you sure that you can make it? You're still getting over that cold." Antonio says.

"Relax my golden knight I'm fine." Tracy says.

Antonio still wants her to at least let him carry her things. Tracy refuses and they get up to continue their walk back to the house. Back at the Shiba house Lauren and Jayden are playing in the front yard with Luna. Lauren picks the ball up again and throws it towards the front gate. Luna didn't run after it.

"I guess she is done playing fetch."Jayden says. "

Look likes it," Lauren says.

JI comes out with a bowl of water for Luna. He sets it down in front of her. She starts to drink it quickly.

"Antonio just called and he told me that they should be here soon." JI says.

"I thought they wouldn't be home this early." Jayden says.

Lauren looks down at Luna and sees her ears perk up when she heard that Tracy is coming home. She looks back up at her brother and JI.

"Well I know someone who is happy to hear that Ji." Lauren says.

"Who?" Jayden asks.

"Look down" Lauren answers.

Jayden looks down and sees Luna wagging her tail happily.

"Gotcha" Jayden says. Jayden looks back up and turns his head towards the front gate.

Two minutes later the front gate open and Antonio and Tracy walks through. A few seconds later Luna turns around and runs over to them. Antonio quickly grabs all of Tracy's things just as Luna is knocks his fiancée to ground.

"Aww she missed you." Antonio says.

"Yeah my golden knight I can see that." Tracy says.

A few seconds later Luna starts to lick her face. Lauren and Jayden walk up to them. Jayden asks him why they are back so soon. Antonio promises that he would explain everything to him in a bit. They look down at Tracy and see Luna kissing Tracy to death.

"Antonio, can do your fiancée a favor and tell Luna to stop licking me to death." Tracy jokes.

Antonio chuckles at her joke. Antonio tells her to stop and Luna gets off of Tracy. She does what she is told. She gets off and walks back over to Jayden and Lauren. Antonio helps Tracy back to her feet. Lauren notices the beautiful engagement ring on Tracy's finger.

"Tracy, you know that you forgot to add a picture of the ring in the email about the engagement." Lauren says.

"Yeah, I know sorry about that I wanted the ring design to be a surprise. I also noticed that Luna has gained a little weight." Tracy says.

Lauren explains that Luna hasn't been in the mood to play since they left. The only thing she did was eat and lay around the house moping the whole time the she was gone. Tracy figures that Luna would suffer from separation anxiety considering that it was the first time they have been apart since she helped her.

They walk inside the house and walks into the living room. Tracy sees her family expect for the triplets anyway. "

Mom, dad what are you doing here? Where are the triplets?" Tracy asks.

"Hey what am I chopped liver." Chris says.

"Relax, buddy your sister noticed you. We wanted to congratulate you in person." Fiacre answers.

"The triplets are with your aunt Mary and Uncle Rudy." Ballade continues.

"Do you think that they can handle them?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, honey they'll be fine." Ballade says.

"So sis you start college soon right?" Chris asks. "

Yeah in three weeks" Tracy answers.

"You are going into pre med right angel?" Fiacre asks.

"Dad please don't be mad but I reregistered in pre vet not pre med." Tracy answers.

"What! No daughter of mine is going to be a veterinarian." Fiacre shouts.

"Dad, please for once can you hear me out before you yell at me some more." Tracy says.

Fiacre takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he says anything. "Honey I won't yell at I promise." Fiacre says.

"You remember my senior year when I got that internship?" Tracy asks. "

Yes, it wasn't at the urgent care clinic was it?" Fiacre answers.

"No it was at the veterinary clinic." Tracy says.

"I can't believe that you lied to me. I thought your mother and I raised you better than that." Fiacre says.

"Look I felt bad lying to you but I knew you would freak out if I told you where I really went." Tracy says.

"Honey, why would you think I would freak out?" Fiacre asks.

"You did spend the time after Chris left forcing me to volunteer and the hospital. Not to mention make me go to future doctor's camp. I hated it." Tracy says.

"Why didn't you say something?" Fiacre asks.

"I didn't want to let you down because you were so proud of me. I didn't want to disappoint you." Tracy says.

"Oh angel you could never disappoint me. Look I'm sorry I never meant to force you down that road." Fiacre says.

"Really dad, well there is one more thing I want to say."Tracy says.

"What is that angel?" Fiacre says. "

When I walked into the clinic for the first time I felt something that told that there is where I was meant to be." Tracy says.

Fiacre walks over and gives his daughter a big hug. "Dad, what is this for? You're kind of sending me mixed messages here." Tracy says.

"Sorry angel I've waited so long to hear you say that." Fiacre says.

"I'm going to study hard and become the best veterinarian ever." Tracy says.

He starts to hug his daughter tighter. "Room becoming dark" Tracy says. "Honey, let her go she is suffocating." Ballade says.

After Tracy and Antonio tell everyone about the trip. Ji and Tracy's parents leave the room.

"Chris do you know what tomorrow is?" Tracy asks.

"The best day of the week." Chris answers.

Tracy slaps her bother on the back of the head. "No, it's mom and dad's wedding anniversary." Tracy says.

"How long have they been married?" Lauren asks.

"48 years." Chris answers.

Tracy slaps the back of her brother's head again. "Try 50 years bro." Tracy says.

"Wait this year is their golden anniversary?" Antonio asks.

Tracy nods. She asks her brother if he knew where their parents went on their first date.

"NO I don't. Sis please don't hit me on the head again." Chris says. Tracy slaps him on the shoulder.

"How can you not know that I mean you're the oldest for Pete's sake?" Tracy says.

"Yes I am but did you pay attention when they told all those stories." Chris says.

"Actually I never asked them about it." Tracy says.

"Why do you even what to know that stuff anyway?" Chris asks.

Tracy says a few colorful words in Spanish before she answers then says"This is a very special anniversary bro and I want to do something just as special. You know bro I love how you care so much about the two people who gave you the gift of live."

"Technically mom gave birth to me." Chris says.

"True ,but it takes two people to make a baby or did you miss that day of sex Ed." Tracy says.

"Whatever sis but do you think that we need to do this." Chris says. "

You know bro if you keep that up you'll never get a girlfriend." Tracy says.

"Since Chris doesn't remember anything about their first date. I could ask them about it. I'll record it on my phone and give you the information." Lauren says.

"That could work but try to be very causal about it. I don't want them to suspect anything." Tracy says.

Lauren nods. Tracy hands her a tape recorder form her purse and turn it on. Lauren leaves to goes to the kitchen. Lauren walks in and sees everyone preparing dinner.

"Hey Lauren, can we help you?" Ballade asks.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other better." Lauren answers.

"What would you like to know about us?" Ballade asks. "

I was curious about what happened on your first date." Lauren answers.

"That was the most magical day of my life." Ballade says.

"Yes, you looked amazing that night too." Fiacre says.

"Where did you guys go on the date?" Lauren asks. "

We went to the local Mexican restaurant." Ballade answers.

"What did you guys have to eat?" Lauren asks.

"I had chicken enchiladas" Ballade answers.

"I had the special burritos." Fiacre answers.

"That's sound delicious. Did anything else romantic happen?" Lauren asks.

"We danced to the mariachi band after we ate dinner." Ballade answers.

Tracy's parents both are thinking the same thought that their daughter is up to asks Lauren of all these question had something to do with their daughter crazy but sweet plan for our anniversary tomorrow.

"No, well thanks for the information. I'll let you guys get back to work on dinner." Lauren answers.

After Lauren leves the room. Tracy's parents look over at each other.

"Do you really think that Tracy is trying to recreate our first date?" Fiacre asks.

"Looks like it baby, I just hope Angela and Amelia will turn out just like she did." Ballade answers.

"They might sweetie. How did you know that Tracy is planning this anyway?" Fiacre asks.

"Come on baby, Chris never paid attention when we told him about this." Ballade says.

"True, he always spaced out whenever we started a story with when we were in high school." Fiacre says.

They continue the conversation while the finish making dinner. Meanwhile in the living room, everyone is waiting for Lauren to get back for her 'mission' to help plan the anniversary party. Lauren walks in a few seconds later.

"Did you get it?" Tracy asks.

She nods and hand Tracy the recorder. Tracy presses the stop button and rewinds it. She presses play and hears everything she needs to know.

"Tracy, do you have any idea where we are going to get a mariachi band?" Chris asks.

"Antonio does anyone in your family know how to play mariachi music or played in a mariachi band?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, I can call them up." Antonio answers.

"How are you going to get the food?" Chris asks.

"I can call one of the local Mexican restaurants and get their meals to go." Tracy answers.

"Good plan, but who is going to pay for it?" Chris asks.

"I think you can handle that bro? I'm going to get the decorations." Tracy says.

"Sure no prob" Chris says. The team splits up to do their jobs. Tracy is so happy that everyone is helping her make this night a reality.


	12. Happy Goldn Anniversary

Early the next morning in Tracy and Antonio's room, Tracy is finishing wrapping the present for her walks up to her.

"Do you think that my parents will like it?" Tracy asks.

"I'm sure they will angel. I call my cousin they said they can be here around 3." Antonio says.

"Good, did you find the cords online for duele el amor?" Tracy asks.

"Yes my little angel fish, but do you think that we can learn the song in a few hours." Antonio says.

"Yes, my golden knight we can. Thanks for singing it with me too." Tracy says.

"The song is a duet after all it would be really hard to sing it as a solo." Antonio says. Tracy notices a vase of flowers near the window.

"Did you buy those?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, did you make rule that I can't do something nice for them too." Antonio says.

"No, but how did you get the same flowers that my dad gave mom on their first date they are impossible to get this time of year." Tracy says.

"I know some people who owed me a favor." Antonio says.

"Ok, well, let's get everything set up before they wake up." Tracy says.

Antonio goes to get the flowers and Tracy picks up the gift. They leave the room and walk to the kitchen. Antonio sets the flower in the middle of the table and Tracy sets the gift in front of it.

"So what do you think we should make them for breakfast?" Antonio asks.

"I don't know my golden knight but it should be something romantic." Tracy answers.

Antonio takes out his phone and searches for something online. He finds something a few seconds later.

"How about Double-Chocolate Strawberry Pancakes?" Antonio asks.

"That's perfect but we don't have everything here to make them." Tracy answers.

Antonio tells her that he would run to store to pick everything up. She thanks him and he runs out the back exit. Antonio comes back with everything ten minutes later.

"Did you get some bananas too my golden knight?" Tracy asks.

"Yes I did my little angel fish."Antonio answers.

"Good can you make the smoothie while I start on the pancakes?" Tracy asks.

Antonio nods and they get to work. An hour later everything is ready. Tracy sets the plates on the table and Antonio puts the smoothies in front of them. Inside Ballades and Fiacre's room, they wake up to the delicious smell of their breakfast coming from the kitchen.

"It appears that our daughter made us breakfast." Fiacre says.

"Yes honey, so we should eat it before ti gets cold." Ballade says.

They get out of bed and change out of their pajamas. Then leave the room and walk down the hall to the kitchen. The first thing Ballade notices is the flowers on the table.

"Honey, did you buy me flowers?" Ballade asks.

"No honey I didn't, but I have a good idea who did." Fiacre answers.

The couple looks over at their daughter and her fiancé. Fiacre asks Antonio, if he bought them.

"Guilty as charges I just wanted to do something nice for you to on your special day." Antonio says.

"Well thank you" Ballade says.

"You're welcome" Antonio says.

After they ate breakfast Ballade takes the card off the gift and read it. "Happy golden anniversary mom and dad thanks for everything you taught me over the years. Promise me someday that you'll tell me the secret behind how you two stay together for so long. Love Tracy" Ballade sets the card down on the table.

"Thanks you sweetie" Ballade says.

"I think you should thank me after you open the gift." Tracy says.

Ballade smiles and opens the gift. It was a photo album the front cover says happy golden anniversary written in gold letters. She opens it and inside are pictures highlighting their life together. Tracy sees tears start to roll down her mom checks. Ballade sets the album down.

"Honey this is so beautiful thank you." Ballade says.

Ballade motions for her to come over to the table. Tracy walks over to the table and Ballade gets out of her chair. She gives her daughter a big hug. Tracy feels her mom squeeze all the air out of her lungs.

"Mom I'm glad you like it but I can't breathe." Tracy says as she gasps for air.

"Sorry sweetie I can't help it. I am so happy that we raised our daughter to such a thoughtful person." Ballade says.

Ballade squeezes Tracy even header. Antonio can see that Tracy is starting to get dizzy and says, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but if want there to be wedding. I'm going to need my fiancée to be alive."

Ballade looks down at her daughter and notices her face turning blue. She quickly let's go of her daughter. Tracy is still trying to catch her breath. Ballade apologizes to her daughter again. A few seconds later Tracy is able to speak again.

"It ok mom I know you were just a tad too happy that's all." Tracy says.

Tracy asks them what their plans are for the rest of the day. Ballade says that they are going to the court-house to renew their vows. Afterwards they would take a walk through the park. They would eat lunch at the seafood restaurant in town.

"Don't worry sweetheart we are going to eat dinner here." Ballade says.

"Really mom, how come?" Tracy asks.

"I know that you planned something special for us." Ballade answers.

"Wait how did you know? I knew Chris wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut." Tracy says.

"Relax sweetie I said that I knew you were planning something. I didn't say I knew what it was." Ballade says.

"OK mom you two go have fun but not too much this family is big enough." Tracy says.

Ballade chuckles and says good-bye to her and Antonio. Then they leave the room. Around four o'clock everyone is in the front yard getting it ready for the special night for Tracy's parents. The red rangers are putting up the piñatas in the trees. Tracy walks over to Antonio's cousins.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice I appreciate it." Tracy says.

"You're welcome. We are happy to help our cousin and his beautiful fiancée." Miguel says.

"Yeah we should be thanking you for asking us to come." Rico says.

"Where is your brother anyway? I really would like to meet him." Amistad says.

"He should be coming back from the Mexican restaurant with the food soon." Tracy answers.

"Well everything looks great. Your parents are going to love it." Rafael says.

"Thanks that's the plan anyway." Tracy says.

Twenty minutes later Chris comes back with the food. Chris sets it on the plates and covers it with the lids that are next to the plates. Chris walks back over to his sister.

"Hello Chris it's nice to meet you. I'm Rafael. These are my brothers Miguel, Rico, Amistad, and Reginald." Rafael says.

"It's nice to meet you too I can't wait to hear you play." Chris says.

"Who is the master mind behind this operation?" Rafael asks.

"Me I am a genius." Chris says.

"Hey genius. This was my idea." Tracy says.

"True sis but I pulled it off." Chris says.

"Yeah with me" Tracy says.

"OK sis whatever." Chris says. "

Mom and dad should be here in about fifteen minutes." Tracy says.

Rafael and his brothers takes their place on the stage. Rafael is playing the trumpet, Rico the guitar, Miguel the violin, Amistad the vihuela, and Reginald the guitarrón. Fifteen minutes later Ballade and Fiacre walk in the front yard they see it decorated just like a Mexican restaurant.

"Wow honey this is just like our first date." Ballade says.

"Yes I know sweetie and you look even more beautiful than you did then. "Fiacre says.

Ballade kisses him on the cheek. Then they walk over to the table in the middle of the yard and sit down. Tracy walks over to the table.

"SO mom what do you think?" Tracy asks.

"Honey this is beautiful" Ballade answers.

"This is just the beginning."Tracy says.

She takes the covers off their plates. Then they see the exact meal they had on that night.

"Wow how did you get this?" Ballade asks.

"It's a secret." Tracy answers.

Ballade has a good idea about how she did it. Tracy tells them to enjoy and she walks away from the table. She signals to Antonio's cousins and they start to play.

"I can't believe that she rented a mariachi band." Fiacre says.

"I don't think that she rent them honey. I think they are Antonio 's cousins." Ballade says.

"How can you tell?" Fiacre asks. "Just a lucky guess." Ballade answers.

They continue to eat dinner and listen to the music. When they finish the meal they walk out to a spot so they can dance. When the song ends two minutes later the band starts to play Duele el amor. After the introduction ends they hear Antonio start to sing. A few lines into the song they hear their daughter singing too. When the chorus starts they sing in perfect harmony.

"Wow they sound amazing together don't they?" Ballade asks.

"Yes honey they do, so do you want to dance?" Fiacre asks.

"Of course baby" Ballade answers.

A few seconds later they start to waltz around the yard. When the songs ends Antonio and Tracy hop down off the stage. They walks over to a bench and sit down. The band continues the play and Tracy's parents continue to dance.

"Well your parent are having a good time." Antonio says.

"Yeah it sure looks that way my golden knight." Tracy says.

The engaged couple looks over at the happy married couple dance around the yard. When the songs ends a few minutes later they see them kiss.

"I guess I did a good job planning a great anniversary night huh." Tracy says.

"Yes you did honey." Antonio says.

After the married couple backs away from each other and walks back over to them. Ballade thanks Tracy for everything she did today.

"You're welcome mom" Tracy says.

"I thinks it's about time we turned this into a party." Fiacre says.

"What do you mean dad?" Tracy asks.

"We'll show you" Fiacre says.

The married couple pushes them off the bench gently. They led them over to the spot where they were dancing. Tracy asks them if they were sure about this. She reminds them that this is supposed to be your special night.

"Honey it's only fair that we let you two enjoy this too." Ballade says.

"OK mom if you're sure" Tracy says.

The two couple get into place and wait for the band to start play another song. The band starts to play one more slow song. The two couples start to dance a few seconds later. After the song ends the couples kiss. The music goes on for three more hours before everyone goes inside the house. Ji tells Antonio's cousin that they can stay the night. They thanks him and head to their rooms and go to bed.

Tracy parents walk to Tracy and Antonio's room and thanks their daughter again for what she did tonight. Tracy tells her parents that she was just doing what they taught her. Both of them hug their daughter before they say good night. They walks to their room. Tracy and Antonio walk inside their room. Both are very happy that everything went well. They change into their pajamas and go to bed.


	13. Plans for the future

Two days later Tracy's whole family is at the Shiba house. Everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast. The triplets are sitting in their high chairs. Ballade is fixing Antonio James hair.

"They are so cute. They make me want to any another..." Ballade says.

"NO" Fiacre, Chris, and Tracy say.

"You guys didn't let me finish. I wanted to have another family photo taken." Ballade says.

"I guess that's ok." Tracy says.

"So angel, what are your plans for today?" Fiacre asks.

"I'm going to go see a counselor to register for classes and try to find an apartment that is close to campus." Tracy answers.

"Aren't you waiting till the last minute sis?" Chris asks.

"No Bro, waiting till the last minute would be doing what you did. You went two days before the semester started to register for classes and get the books." Tracy answers.

"She got you there son" Fiacre says.

"Anyway have you found any nice apartment angel?" Ballade asks.

"Yeah, I have to floor plans saved on my laptop. Antonio, could you go get my laptop please." Tracy answers.

"Sure, my little angel fish it's on the desk right?" Antonio answers.

"Yes, my golden knight" Tracy answers.

Chris looks over to his sister and gives her a strange look.

"What is with that face bro?" Tracy asks.

"You two couldn't think of better nick names for each other than those." Chris answers.

"What's wrong with them?" Tracy asks.

"Didn't dad call you angel fish?" Chris asks.

"No" Tracy answers.

"Come on just because Antonio was the gold ranger you had to call him golden knight. That's kind of..." Chris says.

"What is wrong with calling him that?" Tracy answers.

"Nothing it just seems kind of reduniant." Chris says.

"How do you figure that anyway?" Tracy asks.

"Well a knight protects a castle from harm and doesn't a samurai protect I don't know everyone else form harm." he answers.

"Yeah so" Tracy says. Fiacre can tell that his daughter is close to cracking.

"Ok Christopher that's enough." Fiacre says.

"Come on dad what do you think that she is going to do anyway? Turn me into an ice pop."Chris jokes.

"Chris, have you forgotten that I can actually do that." Tracy reminds her brother.

Tracy takes out her samuraizer and it about to turn her brother into an ice sculpture. She starts to draw the blizzard symbol. She is about to activate it.

"All right you two that's enough your adults for Pete's sake. When are you going to stop going at each other's throats like this." Ballade says.

"Honey I thought you wanted them to act like real siblings and that's what they are doing." Fiacre says.

"Yes Fiacre I know but I also want them to be good role model too." Ballade says.

"Fine let them take it outside then so the triplets don't see it." Fiacre says.

"Honey, you know that is not what I meant." Ballade says.

"I know" Fiacre says.

Tracy and Chris apologize to their mom.

"So honey, have found any good apartments yet?" Ballade asks.

"A couple once Antonio gets back I'll show them to you." Tracy answers.

Antonio comes back in with Tracy's laptop. He sets in on the table and Tracy turns it on. She goes to the folder with the saved photos of the floor plans for the apartments. One has two bed rooms, two bathrooms, and a terrace. The second has two bed rooms, two bathrooms, a terrace, and a pool. The third had has two bed rooms, two bathrooms, each bedroom has a walk in closet, a patio/balcony, a laundry room, and also has a respectable sized kitchen, living room, and dining room.

"What do you think mom?" Tracy asks.

"They are all amazing honey." Ballade answers.

"Thanks mom that really helped so much." Tracy says.

"Sorry honey" Ballade says. "Why don't you just live on campus?" Chris asks.

"I much rather live close to campus and drive to it." Tracy answers.

"When are you planning on going to campus today?" Chris asks.

"I was going to leave in a bit."Tracy answers.

"Ok sis" Chris says.

A few minutes later Tracy finishes breakfast and leaves head the Pasadena University. An hour or so drive on the free way Tracy finally gets to the right exit. She drives ten more miles before she get to the campus. She finds a good parking spot, parks her car, and takes a quick walk around campus. She admires the beautiful campus and stops in one of the court yards. She accidently bumps into a girl around 5'' 8' and both of them fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." Tracy apologizes. Tracy gets to her feet and helps the girl up.

"It's ok. Hi' I'm Naomi by the way." Naomi says.

"Hi Naomi my friends calls me Tray-skills but you can just call ne Tracy." Tracy says. "

I'm guessing you missed the orientation last week?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah I was in France last week with my fiancé." Tracy answers.

"I don't mean to intrude but how long have you been engaged?" Naomi asks.

"About a month" Tracy answers.

"You know I'm a wedding planner I can get you a good deal when you two decided to tie the knot." Naomi says.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind but the wedding won't be for a while. I want to adjust to college life first." Tracy says.

They talk for the next few minutes. Naomi shows her around the rest of the campus. The last stop is the admiration building. The girls say good bye and Naomi goes to the book store. Tracy goes into the admissions office. She goes up to the desk

."Hello, can I help you?" the women asks.

"Yes, is there a counselor available?"Tracy asks. "Yes, there is I can schedule you to see Mandi right now." the women say.

"Thank you."Tracy says.

Tracy sits down on the chairs in the waiting area. Ten minutes later Mandi walks out of her office. Tracy gets up and walks over to her. "Hi it's nice to meet you Tracy." Mandi says.

"It's nice to meet you too" Tracy says. They walk to her office.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Mandi asks.

"This will be my first semester and I don't want to overdo it by signing up for too many classes." Tracy answers.

"That is very smart, so how about we start by you giving me your student id number. That way I can see what your area of study is." Mandi says. Tracy punches in her id number on the key pad on the desk. A few seconds later all her information pops up on the computer screen.

"Another pre vet student you are the third person I have seen today. Well from what I'm seeing from your records. Your ACT scores are great. I suggest that you start off by taking all your pre requests first." Mandi says. "

That sounds like a good plan so what's first on that list." Tracy says.

"We start you out with taking English comp 1, Analytic Geometry & Calculus, and Introduction to Animal Science." Mandi says. "

How many credits is that?" Tracy asks.

"11 credits" Mandi answers.

"That sounds good." Tracy says.

Mandi prints out her schedule and hands it to her. Tracy thanks her and leaves the room. Tracy goes to the cashier to pay for her classes. After that she does that she goes to buy her books. She walks back out to her car and head back to the Shiba house. When she gets back to the Shiba house and walks through the front door. She hears laughing coming from the dojo. She walks towards the sound and sees Jayden and Antonio playing with the triplets.

"Hey angle how did it go?" Antonio asks. He turns around to face her. "

Pretty good I guess I only signed up for three classes." Tracy answers.

"That's sounds like a good plan. You don't want to put to munch on your plate." Antonio says.

"Yeah I know, so where is Chris anyway?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know angel. I haven't seen him since breakfast." Antonio answers.

"That's kind of odd." Tracy thinks to herself.

Tracy sets the bag with her book on the table in the living room and goes back into the dojo. She walks in and her little brother crawls up to her. She bends down and picks him up. Antonio James reaches up towards her face and takes her glasses off her face.

"Hey little bro, can you give those back your big sister needs those to see." Tracy says.

Antonio James just giggles and tosses her glasses. They land in the hallway in front of the dojo. A few seconds later Chris and Lauren walk in. They walk down the hallway to the kitchen. They stop in front of the dojo. Tracy sees the burly of her brother's right foot about to step on her glasses.

"Chris whatever you don't ..." Tracy says. A few seconds later Chris hears the sound of the glasses breaking.

"Put your foot down." Tracy says.

Chris picks up his right foot and sees his sister's broken glasses under his foot.

"Sorry sis, I didn't see them.' Chris says.

"It's ok bro so were where you two anyway?" Tracy asks.

"Nowhere special sis and I guess mom forgot to tell you that they are learning how to throw huh?" Chris answers. Tracy nods.

"You have to admit sis form where you are standing that is pretty impressive throw for a 12 month old." Chris says.

"True, but could you take him while I go get my spare pair of glasses." Tracy says.

Chris nods. They walk in the room. When they get close enough Tracy can see that they are holding hands.

"Hold the phone, are you two going out?" Tracy asks.

"No Tracy, we are not going out. We are just hanging out spending time together." Chris says.

He lets go of Lauren's hand and takes his little brother from Tracy. Tracy walks out of the room. She picks up her broken glasses. Then she goes to her and Antonio's room. She sets her broken glasses down on the desk. She gets her spar glasses out of the top desk drawer and puts them on. Then she leaves the room. She walks back to the dojo.

The five of them spend the next twenty minutes watching the triplets. Tracy notices that they are starting to get tired. Tracy says that it's time to put them down for their nap. Chris picks of Angela. Tracy picks up Antonio James. Lauren picks up Amelia. The three of them walks to the triplet's room. Tracy opens the door. After they put them in their cribs and turn on the mobiles above their cribs. They walk out of the room quietly.

Two hours later the triplets wake up. Chris, Ballade, and Fiacre walk to their room. They walk back to the kitchen. They put them in their high chairs. Tracy walks in a few minutes later.

"Hey sis, where have you been?" Chris asks.

"I just went for a walk." Tracy answers.

Ballade can tell by the tone of her daughter voice that something is wrong. "Tracy, I know something is on your mind. What's wrong sweetie?" Ballade asks. "

Mom, how come I'm so scared about starting college? What is wrong with me?'" Tracy answers.

"Nothing is wrong with you sweetie. What you're feeling is completely nature." Ballade answers.

"Angel, if it helps you are doing better than Chris when he started college," Fiacre says.

"Yeah dad's right sis I was a mess." Chris says. "That makes me feel a little batter." Tracy says.

A couple hours later everyone heads to their rooms. Tracy is sitting up in the bed in her bra and underwear. She was happy that she knows that how she is feeling right now is normal. She was still incredibly nervous about starting college in three weeks. Antonio walks in the room a few minutes later in his gold boxers with smiley faces on them.

"Tony, I have one question did my parents see you walking around in those?"Tracy asks.

"No, your parents are in their room." Antonio answers.

Tracy chuckles awkwardly. Antonio goes over to the bed. He sits down behind her and starts to massage her shoulders and back.

A few minutes into the massage he can fell how tense she is by how many knots he finds. "You are still nervous about starting college aren't you?" Antonio asks. Tracy says yes.

"You really need to relax my little angel fish. I know you are going to do great." Antonio says.

"I know my golden knight but I'm still nervous." Tracy says.

Antonio doesn't say another word. He starts to kiss the back of her neck while he continues to massage her. A few minutes he feels her start to relax. He stops what he is doing and Tracy turns around to face him. She sits down in his lap.

"Were you trying to get me to relax my golden knight or get me in the mood?" Tracy asks.

"I was just trying to get you to relax my little angel fish. Do I at least get a thank you kiss?" Antonio asks.

Tracy answers kiss question by giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. After she backs away she sees that he wants her to kiss her again.

"Antonio, one more question did you like any of the apartments that I picked?" Tracy asks.

"I think the third one was perfect." Antonio answers.

"I liked that one too." Tracy says.

Antonio pulls her back in towards him and kisses her again. This kiss is a tad more passionate than the first. Tracy wraps her leg around his hip and things start to heat up. An hour so later they are lying in each other's arms cooling down from what they just did.

"So do you think I should call the apartments tomorrow?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah I think that's a good plan my little angel fish." Antonio says.

"I love you Antonio more than your ever know." Tracy says.

"I love you to my amor." Antonio says. After they say that both of them fall asleep with a big smile on their faces.


	14. Swim team reunion

The next day around noon Tracy and Antonio head to the pool. She walks into the girl's locker room. She changes into her old suit from the high school swim team. She closes her locker and leaves the room. Antonio and Kevin walk up to her. Kevin sees the word torpedo written on her towel.

"I guess that was your swimming nick name?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, it was given to me back in middle school." Tracy answers.

"What about the other girls on the team? Didn't they have nick names too?" Kevin asks.

Tracy answers yes. She tells him all the nick names for the rest of the team. Olivia was octo, Samantha was shark, Isabella was incara, Sophia was salmon, Amanda was aba, Faith was flounder, Alexis was adia, Brittany was bluegill, Crystal was catfish, Desiree was dolphin, Eva was eagle, Grace was gaff, Haly was herring, Jasmine was Jaguar, Kayla was katolo, Laura was lab, Molly was musky, Nadine was naloio, Phoebe was pike, Robin was rock bass, Victoria was vairone, Yasmine was yawning.

"Those nick names are kind of fishy aren't they?" Kevin asks.

"Yes but when you live in a state surrounded by fresh water you kind of given." Tracy answers.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Kevin asks.

"I thought I would do a few laps just to see if I'm still as fast as I was before." Tracy answers.

Kevin coach walks up to them. This man reminds you of a benevolent angel. He has large brown eyes that are like two tiger-eye gems. His silky, curly, brown hair is worn in an elegant style. He is very tall and has an angular build. His skin is china-white.

"Tracy this is my swim coach Brody." Kevin says.

"It's nice to meet you" Tracy says.

Brody says the same thing and he offers to time her. Tracy says that would be great. Tracy walks over to the starting block and waits for Brody to say go. When he does she leaps into the pools and does the butterfly. Tracy's old swim team walks in and goes over to the bleachers. They watch Tracy swimming laps. When Tracy is done she gets out of the pool.

"How did I do?" Tracy asks.

"28.8 seconds," Brody answers.

"I'll take that but I thought I was fast than that." Tracy says.

"Tracy, how long has it been since you have been in the pool?" Kevin says.

"Year and a half" Tracy says.

"Well if that's true that time is really good." Brody says.

Tracy thanks him but she asks if he could time her if she did a few more laps. He said he would be happy to. Tracy's lap times are as fallows backstroke 25.6 seconds, Freestyle was 26.5 seconds. Tracy was happy with those times. Tracy decides to do the butterfly again.

Tracy didn't know that on the other side of the pool. Lauri Acosta (has round gray eyes. Her silky, straight, alabaster hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a puffy dandelion. She is tall and has a plump build. Her skin is dark. ) One of the girls that she used to compete against is up to no good. She puts a swim wait near the edge of the pool right at the spot where Tracy's foot would be when she turned. Antonio and Kevin see the girl walking out side. Antonio goes over to face her.

Kevin tries to warn Tracy but it was too late. Tracy gets to the other side a few seconds later. She does a flip to turn. When she pushes off her right foot gets caught on the rope. The weight falls down into the water and drags Tracy down too. Grace (This girl makes you think of a loyal dog. She has hooded brown eyes that are like two patches of dried blood. Her luxurious, curly, black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a pile of leaves. She is very short and has a graceful build. Her skin is deeply tanned.) and Desiree (makes you think of a bolt of lightning. She has large magenta eyes. Her silky, wavy, gray hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a pair of horns. She is very tall and has a lithe build. Her skin is china-white. ) They are sitting in the bleachers. They get up and go to help their former teammate. They jump into the water. They swim down to Tracy. When they get Tracy has passed out because she wasn't able to get a good breath before the weight dragged her under water. Grace unties the rope from the weight. They both watch Tracy float back up to the surface. They follow her. Jasmine (has deep-set blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her hair is neck-length thick, straight, rust-colored. She has an hourglass build. Her skin is light-colored. She has hollow cheeks and a pointed chin) swims up on a rescue board. Grace puts Tracy onto it. They push the board over to the edge of the pool. Kevin takes Tracy off the board and lies her down on the floor next to the pool.

They get out of the pool and walk over to Tracy. Jasmine and Grace look over at Desiree and can see that she worried. They put their hand on her shoulder.

"Grace, do you think that she is going to be ok?" Desiree asks

"Don't worry dolphin she is going to be fine. Tracy is strong she is not going to let this stop her." Grace answers.

"Yeah Desiree, Grace is right. Tracy is going to fine." Jasmine says.

A few seconds later they hear the sound of coughing. They look over towards Tracy and see her starting to wake up and cough the pool water out of her lungs.

"See I told you" Jasmine says.

Grace goes over to Tracy. Tracy's vision is slowly starting to come back. She sees Grace's face a few seconds later.

"Grace is that really you?" Tracy asks.

"Yes it's me torpedo the one and only gaff." Grace answers.

Grace helps Tracy sit up. She gives her a big hug. It helps Tracy clear the rest of the pool water from her lungs. Jasmine and Desiree walk over too.

"Grace, I know you are happy that she is ok but she needs to breathe." Jasmine says.

"Yeah, if you don't let he go soon she might pass out again." Desiree says.

Grace lets Tracy go and helps her stand up.

"Dolphin, Jaguar what are you guys doing here?" Tracy asks

"Is it so wrong for us not to check up on a friend?" Jasmine asks.

"No I guess not but you could have called me you know." Tracy says.

"Sorry we wanted to surprise you." Jasmine says.

Tracy just shakes her head and smiles.

"You know the coach Sheppard was thinking about getting the team together to do a benefit race for charity." Desiree says.

"That sounds cool but what's the charity?" Tracy asks.

"The coach was thinking about raising money for the local animal shelter." Desiree answers.

"I have a better question where coach Sheppard is anyway." Tracy asks.

A few seconds later coach Sheppard walks up. She reminds Kevin of a noble eagle. Her eyes are the color of turquoises. Her luxurious, straight, chestnut hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the rays of the sun. She is tall and has an athletic build. Her skin is tanned.

"Hello Tracy, it's nice to see you again." coach Sheppard says.

"It's nice to see you too, coach" Tracy says.

"Since Desiree told you about the race. Are you up for it?" coach Sheppard asks.

"It depends when is the race?" Tracy asks

"Three weeks from today." coach Sheppard answers.

"I don't know coach. That is the same day that I start college." Tracy says.

"What time does your class end?" Jasmine asks.

"I have two classes. My second class gets out at 3: 52." Tracy answers.

"How far away to you live from campus anyway?" Jasmine asks.

"The apartment is an hour away." Tracy says.

"Well the race doesn't start till 7:00. You could always just meet us here afterwards." coach Sheppard says.

"I guess that could work." Tracy says.

"Good, so who was that cute guy that left to face Lauri?" Jasmine asks.

"That would be my fiancé Antonio." Tracy says.

The girls gasp in shock. Coach Sheppard congratulates her. Tracy thanks her former coach. Tracy gets to her feet. She tells them that she would be right back. Tracy walks out the door and sees Antonio talking with the girl who set that trap.

"Why did you try to hurt my fiancée?" Antonio asks.

"Well I never thought Tracy would even have any interest finding another guy after what her last boyfriend did to her. I didn't want her to compete in the race on in a few weeks." Lauri answers.

"Lauri, you know that this race is for charity." Tracy says.

Antonio turns around and sees Tracy. Lauri is surprised to see Tracy. Tracy walks over to Antonio.

"Do you know that the winning team gets to deliver the check and gets their picture on the front page of the paper?" Lauri asks.

"NO" Tracy answers.

"Why can't you just do the right thing and just compete fair and square." Antonio says.

"Lauri never played fair. I'm surprised that your old coach even called you back for this." Tracy says.

Lauri got upset and charges in towards Tracy. She tackles her to the ground. Lauri punches her several times. A few of Lauri's team mates rush in. Jacklyn Chang is an enthusiastic girl has deep-set violet eyes. Her fine, straight, night-black hair is short and is worn in a dignified style. She is very short and has a wide-hipped build. Her skin is deeply tanned. Her wardrobe is artistic. Janine Vargas this girl puts you in mind of a sturdy tree. She has hooded blue eyes. Her silky, straight, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a porcupine's quills. She is short and has a leggy build. Her skin is light-colored. Her wardrobe is utilitarian, and is completely black and purple. They pull Lauri off Tracy.

"Lauri, what is wrong with you?" Janine asks.

"She called me a cheater." Lauri answers.

"I hate to say this Lauri but she is right coach Mendez did catch you cheating on more than one occasion." Jacklyn says.

Tracy gets to her feet. Jacklyn and Janine apologize to Tracy for Lauri's actions. Tracy shakes it off by saying that she should be the one apologizing. She shouldn't have said what she did.

"You were just being honest with Lauri. I admire that you had the courage to say that. No one on our entire team had the guts to do that." Jacklyn says.

Jacklyn, Lauri, and Janine turn around and see Coach Mendez walking up. (This noble woman has narrow eyes the color of blueberries. Her luxurious, straight, white hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the aurora borealis. She is very short and has a wide-hipped build. Her skin is cream-colored. Her wardrobe is mysterious, and is mostly green and violet.) Coach Mendez can see that Lauri is upset. She tells the girls to take Lauri outside so she can cool off. They nod and lead Lauri back outside. Coach Mendez walks over to Tracy and sees her black eye, several cuts and bruises on her face, and her fat lip.

"I'm so sorry about Lauri I was sure that she had changed." coach Mendez says.

"It's my fault for being honest with her." Tracy says.

Coach Mendez asks Tracy if it was ok if she would take a look at her injuries. Tracy nods and the three of them head to the office. Tracy sits down in the chair behind the desk. Coach Mendez takes a first aid kit out of her bag. She sets it on the desk it takes her a few minutes to finish cleaning up Lauri's handy work. Tracy thanks her for her help.

"You're welcome, so who is your new boyfriend?" Coach Mendez asks.

Tracy introduces Coach Mendez to Antonio. They talk for a while. When they finish a few minutes later they leave the office. Tracy goes back to the locker room to change. Antonio goes back to meet up with Kevin. Coach Mendez goes to talk with Jacklyn, Lauri, and Janine.

Antonio walks back in the room over to Kevin. After Antonio introduces himself to coach Sheppard, and the girls. They talk for a bit until Tracy walks up to them. Grace sees what Lauri did to her.

"Tracy what happened?" Kevin asks.

"I was just being honest with Lauri. Then she went all medieval on me." Tracy answers.

"That girl sounds kind of mean." Kevin says.

"Lauri was always like that she hasn't changed." Desiree says.

Tracy nods and says good-bye to everyone. Then she and Antonio leave to head back to the apartment. Tracy asks Antonio to drive. He says that he would be happy too. Tracy hands him the keys. They get into the car and drive away.


End file.
